the glaciers' widow
by la Domkova
Summary: Previously known as
1. Default Chapter

**The sin**

In a Forest of Silence's clearing, three days far from Sephiro's capital city, had been sets a camp: in occasion of the nineteenth winter of the crown prince, the King had organized a hunt and the whole sephirian nobility had gathered for Prince Ferio and young Countess Arosa Lucretia Taide Wasserfest-Houojii of Panzatrippa's official engagement. In the open space in the center of the camp all the preys were picked and the royal butchers were busy with them: between them a gorgeous stag with majestic horns towered.

" Highness, thy stag is really wonderful! Kill a male of this tonnage must be been difficult also for a strong young man as thou."

" Thou flatter me, Duke Dessin: without my friends' aid, I would not have done well in this feat. And tell me, how is thy attractive wife, Countess Alcyone?"

" Well as always. She is been a little bit angry because this time we have brought my daughter Fuu with us: but my girl is fairly big for court's life."

" Do thou have an other daughter?"

The unbelieving Prince asked. The Duke sighed painfully and replied:

" The only memento of my beloved Klelia, my first wife. She has completed fourteen winters few moons ago and resembles notably her poor mother, both in beauty and in nature: since when I remarried, the Baron of Acquaviva, her grandfather, holds her next him because he doesn't want that Fuu suffer her stepmother's influence. And he isn't wrong."

The Prince laughed.

" And why do thou have married the Countess?"

" Panzatrippa is a very rich feud and I doesn't have claims upon Acquaviva: my brothers have found convenient for their trades this marriage."

" Thee intrigue me, Duke: I am curious to see this young girl. My mother talked me often about Baroness Klelia and the ladies in court remember her with much affection. Even, almost I will find a good match for her."

" Thou are precipitous Highness," the Duke laughed. " Fuu is very young: for this there's still time."

Under a large tree, Fuu embroidered with her nurse Presea: they were so absorbed in their work, that didn't notice Alcyone.

" How many times must repeat it! Fuu! Returns in our tent and rests: thou have thy mother's same fragile health and the Duke will be heartbroken if thee get sick!"

The Countess softened the voice in the end and added a bitter note. Fuu jumped and bent her head.

" Forgive me mother, but inside it's so hot."

" Don't become angry, Countess: the Baroness was about to faint and I have thought that a bit of fresh air would have helped her."

Presea justified quickly calming the girl. Alcyone bit her lower lip and closed the eyes to repress her anger: the difference between her and Baroness Klelia was enormous, and Fuu's presence could upset her plans. She breathed deeply and said:

" If it makes thou feel better, stays here: but don't move away and stay here, at this hour the sun hits hard and I don't want thou to take a sunstroke. I will send thou something light for lunch."

From the tent came a jingle and a rustle of silk: with a gesture elegant, Arosa drew away the edges of hemp and advanced toward her stepsister. Her long black hair had held back by an ivory's comb artistically carved; the long indigo dress of silk with gilded embroideries wrapped her slender and busty body gracefully; at each motion, the jewels tinkled harmoniously and her skin scented with honey and spices. Fuu admired ecstatic her stepsister.

" Thou are gorgeous, dear sister! Thy fiancé will be speechless!"

" I know it."

Arosa replied removing a lock from her face: an experienced and uncommon gesture for an eighteen winters young woman, but everybody was inclinable to think that it rises from copying her mother. 

" Thou don't know how I-m sorry that thou won't have lunch with us," Arosa added pretentious " but the game is too hard for thee: don't fear, after I'll tell thou everything."

" It is better so: I am not much accustomed at these things. My father would want to unite to thou this evening, but..."

" What?" Alcyone exclaimed " What have thou said?"

" Father want me to come to this evening's party, but I know that they begin late and I have other habits. Why are thou so disturbed, mother?"

" Nothing nothing: thee are a wise girl and thy father is sometimes a bit stupid. Take care of thyself."

Fuu said goodbye to her stepmother and stepsister and went back to her work. When the two women were fairly distant, Presea whispered:

" Thee shouldn't be so kind with those two: must I remember thou who that woman was before she married the Count of Panzatrippa?"

Fuu looked aghast her nurse.

" Presea! How could thou talk so about my mother and my sister? Alcyone was a mistress, I don't deny it, but now she is a new woman that has rejected her past: she loves my father and loves me, even if I am not her daughter."

" Therefore explain me why she wants to hold thou far from everybody."

Fuu didn't reply.

" It's because everybody would compare her with thy mother: Baroness Klelia and she are as different as the day and the night. And don't tell me that she's gentle with thou: that kind of woman won't ever change."

Toward the ninth, the Prince and his friends wanted to do a ride in the wood. The sultry air was soothed from the trees' shadow and everything spread a sense of peace and tranquility.

" Bravo, our Ferio," Said Ascot " thou are not still married with the young Countess and already indulges in the conjugal pleasures!"

" Thine is only jealousy: Marquise Umi doesn't deign thou of a glance. Grow child, grow."

The Prince laughed. Zazu joined at his laughter.

" From thy face is obvious that in the next days thou will see thy Arosa as her mother has made her very often, and also that thee aren't sorry of it!"

" The Countess Alcyone has taught her daughter very well, and Arosa has a particular inclination for love: it must be a family's talent. However it is true: Arosa and I will see often in that way! Today she was radiant: I don't know how I have done to hold back me from tear her clothes away. Slopper my friends, slopper, capons! Thou continue to cook in thy envy while I have fun!"

Ferio ended laughing. Lantis approached him and said:

" Are thou /sure/ to want to marry that woman? You aren't the first..."

" And I doesn't have any intention to be it! I don't want a virgin who trembles at each caress, but a skilled woman that knows how to massage me in the proper points!" 

The Prince ended winking and his friends laughed with him. At that time they passed nearby the Houojii Duke of Casale Cavuzzi's tend.

Casually Ferio turned the head toward the tent and saw in shadow of a tree a reading maid. She was young, she must not have more than fourteen or fifteen winters, ethereal and diaphanous as an air's sprite; some locks of the long blonde hair, that were picked at the Pharen's fashion, framed her face as pale as snow; pale also were the hands that tightened gently the book, and pale was her thin ankle that shameless emerged from the skirt of damask pastel green. The unknown belle raised the look and the Prince felt pierced from those green eyes, so clear and solemn, and in the instant in which he crossed the look with hers, he wished that those eyes were filled with love for him.

Fuu read quietly Plato's "Liside" in the big tree's shadow, when she felt a strange feeling, like if somebody was examining her: raised the look, the young Baroness saw a knight looking at her obsessing. Fuu understood from his garments that he was a noble Sephirian, but found strange that his dark green hair was to long for a man. The thing that more struck her was his eyes: of a bright golden amber and full of... she didn't know how call the emotion, and the young man's look's insistence annoyed her. Looking for the object of his curiosity, Fuu saw the guilty ankle and, blushing furiously, she pulled an edge of the skirt to cover it. Fortunately Presea called her and she reentered after have thrown a last glance to the stranger.

Ferio had smiled when the girl had blushed and had denied him the ankle's view with a refined gesture, but when the mysterious beauty had entered a tent; he had puffed displeased. 

Ferio Costant Xepphirine, Crown Prince of Sephiro, had decided: he would have discovered the leaf green eyed Lady's identity and he would have done that she loves him.

Fuu stretched on the bed with the book on the lap and tried to get back her breath: she had not run, neither done physical activity, but the amber-eyed Knight's glance had upset her. Sure, she was accustomed to the people's looks, but because she resembled so much her mother and Baroness Klelia was a woman of rare beauty. Yet nobody had looked at her ever like that knight, as if he wants to eat her with his eyes or something of that kind. Fuu closed her eyes and set her cold hands on the hot and red cheeks.

" What is happened to thou, my young lady?"

Presea asked observing the girl's strange behavior. Fuu sighed and said without open her eyes:

" Nothing, I'm only a bit tired Presea. Could thou tell to my father that I won't go to this evening party?"

" But... my lady..."

" Please, I am not able to go among unknown people!"

The Baroness ended looking pleading her nanny. Presea shook her head and grumbled that the Duke would not have been happy of it; she then went back to her embroidery.

Little after Fuu fell asleep, aware that she didn't go to the party because she was afraid to meeting the amber eyed Knight. But those same eyes haunted her dreams.

**===============================TO BE CONTINUED============================**


	2. puella in silva

**~* Puella in Silva *~**

**_*Maid in the forest*_**

****

The Prince watched bored the couples dance: to bother him wasn't the Baroness of Acquaviva's absence - he would have met her in an other occasion, but the fact that the afternoon's mysterious lady wasn't at the ball. Ferio sighed for the hundredth time and decided to go in his tent to sleep. Arosa noticed the motion and reached him.

" Do thou already Go away, Highness? "

" I'm tired, that's all: could thou ask to my father to apologize for me?  I am terribly sleepy."

The young Countess observed the Prince for a long time, then said:

" It dealt with a woman, isn't it? C'mon, tell me whoever she is and I will do the possible to help thou."

Ferio looked amazed the girl, he then laughed.

" And do thou let your husband to sleep with an other? Thee amaze me, Arosa."

" Thou are not still my husband, before the wedding thou could have all the women that thou want. But after I will claim thy more absolute faithfulness. Tell me who she is and thou will have her."

" Even if don't I know her name? I convinced myself that she is a nymph of the forest. No, I'm sure."

" Ooh... this is so sad... could I do something to ease thy suffering?"

Whispered seductively Arosa embracing him. Ferio freed himself from the embrace and went toward his tent.

" I am sorry to disappoint thee, Arosa, but this evening I won't play. That it is clear, it's not my intention denigrate thy competence."

He reached the tent without say other, but before enter he stopped.

" One last thing, the same thing is worth for thee: after the wedding I'll claim thy faithfulness."

After the party, Arosa complained the happened with his mother; Alcyone listened her daughter's whining without paying much attention, and she continued to drink her herb tea. The daughter noticed the Countess' carelessness and struck the table with a punch screaming:

" Are thou listening me, mom?! I ask thou an advice and thou drink thy tea!"

" Don't shout, at this hour of the night there are people who sleeps. For what concerns that little/ problem with the Prince... lets the things follow their paths, don't show thyself jealous and declare always ready to satisfy each his request: the men likes have some affairs every so often, but they always go back to their woman."

" What about the engagement? Who assure me that Ferio won't break up the engagement for a simple affair?!"

Alcyone was about to reply, when Presea asked from a tent's dark corner:

" What's happen? Why do thou be shouting in this indecorous way? If thee want argue, do it with low voice: the sleep is essential for the Baroness' health."

" Pardons, Presea: some times my daughter doesn't know how to have self-control." Said Alcyone " And thou don't worry for the engagement: even if it isn't official, King Henri gave his word to thy father and the Prince has a high sense of the duty. How thou see everything plays at thy favor, thee owe only to wait patiently until the next spring. Now go to sleep."

Arosa restrained hardly her anger and ordered a warm bath. Alcyone shook her head again and resumed drink the tea: her daughter had the warm blood, too warm, and without any brake she could have ruined each thing. The fact that the Prince had refused her for a night was sign of tiredness. Perhaps Arosa had become repetitive. Alcyone decided to recover the texts used in her studies in Varnesh; no, better: she would have sent Arosa to Varnesh to deepen her Art of the Thousand Bodies' knowledge and fourteen moons would have been more than sufficient fro this. Besides the distance -even if for four or five moons- would have made more desirable Arosa at the Prince's eyes, also because respect to other girls she was very skilled. 

The Countess' thoughts addressed to the stepdaughter and Acquaviva's weird folk traditions: the women of that feud, among the mountains and surrounded by the glaciers, were very fierce of their virtue, the premarital sex wasn't welcome and who was guilty of adultery -man or woman- was condemned to live in the valley's higher part, where he died by hunger or frostbitten; a young couldn't get married before the fifteen winters and a widower couldn't remarry before seven winters and without ask the deceased consort's family's agreement. In few moons, the Baron of Acquaviva would have given in bride Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van de Graaff to a certain Innova August Palmers -so she had understood from the discussions of her husband- and she would have gotten out an annoyance: with Fuu among the mountains, in territory of Pharen in addition, nobody would have compared her with Baroness Klelia.

Ferio chased the wild boar from more than an hour: when the opportune moment came, he notched the arrow and pointed to the beast, striking it in a thigh. The wild boar turned and loaded against the hunter with the eyes injected with blood and the slaver at the mouth. The horse avoided the animal and was reared up neighing.

" Damn! I'm losing it!"

The Prince exclaimed pulling the reins and starting again the chase.

Ferio panted for the excitement and the capture's perspective, he already imagined in which delicious way the cooks would have cooked that wild boar. He incited his mount still foretasting the meal. A cry.

" Ooh! That was... a woman's voice. Damn, just now that I had found again its tracks!"

He turned the horse, went toward the cry's font. When he heard the second, he increased the speed.

Fuu had found a small clearing rich of strawberries: she had taken herself much far from Presea, but those strawberries were so big, red, scented and inviting that it was impossible resist. Her basket was almost full when a rustle drew her attention: she turned and saw a wild boar with an arrow in the thigh running toward her. Fuu screamed terrorized and began to escape abandoning her basket; but the beast reached her and invested her, she fell. The young Baroness screamed of pain and lost consciousness while the wild boar prepared for a new attack.

Ferio reached the clearing and saw his wild boar rage on a woman. 

" Hey thou, ugly beast! I'm here!"

The Prince exclaimed preparing his crossbow to attract the animal. The wild boar loaded against the knight. Ferio took the aim and breathed deeply; when the animal was at the proper distance, lets depart the arrow, which was slipped in its neck; a second arrow struck the beast's eye that fell heavily to the ground. Ferio got off from horse and approached the animal to assure its death, then reached the lady.

" Madame, are thou all right?"

But the woman didn't reply. Examining better, the Prince noticed the cobalt velvet skirt torn and blood stained; the fair disarranged hair covered the young maid's face and few distant lay a white bonnet with vivacious embroideries and a black leather little shoe. Ferio shook the shoulder of the young woman gently to awaken her; not seeing any result, he rolled her on the back.

Ferio felt his heart in throat: the day before's belle was there, unconscious, in front of him. After an instant of surprise, he checked her conditions: his soul cried desperately when he felt neither the pulse nor the breath. Making violence to his instinct, Ferio concentrated to remember what he must do in those cases: with trembling hands he untied the bodice and the shirt to make her breathe, but under the shirt the lady wore a garment that the Prince hadn't ever seen -a bust- and that tightened his chest. After have studied the garment scratching his head, he saw that it was joined by some small hooks; he opened it and he was amazed by her breast's whiteness.

" Ferio, thee have more important things to do than admire her breast!"     

He told to himself. Breathing deeply, he set the hands on a precise point of the chest and began to massage with vigor; following the sequence learned from one of his teacher, Ferio massaged and blew air in her lungs. After a time that to him seemed endless, the girl coughed and began to writhe and the young man threw a sigh of relief. 

Fuu sat and panted, a hand at the neck's base and the other pressed on the right calf, where the wild boar had struck her. She tried to get up, but the pain was acute. Ferio took her before she falls again. His filled voice with worry.

" Are thou well?"

Fuu looked the knight and his hands that tightened her small shoulders; and she saw her skin exposed in that indecorous way also. The Baroness shouted terrorized and pushed the Prince away; she then turned gripping the dress' edges crying of pain shame. Ferio approached and laid a hand on her shoulder. Fuu shook the shoulders and screamed:

" Let me! How... how thou have dared! How do thou have dared take advantage of me!? With what courage will I look at my grandfather and my father?!"

" What are thee saying? Thou haven't understood: if I... "

" There aren't apologies for what thou have done! In my country thy fault is punished with life!"

Ferio looked the young woman: he understood very good that she was frightened for the just lived experience, but he didn't bear the fact that she accuses him without reason. The anger gained advantage on the worry and he grabbed her by arms shaking her and shouted in turn:

" What are thou blabbing?! Without my intervention, thee would be surely dead: if the wild boar has not done it, thou would have died suffocated! Are these thy thanks? Great business that I have done rescuing thy life."

Fuu looked the young man still sobbing; she then hid her face in her hands and she burst again to cry. Ferio bit his lower lip: shout against her had helped only to worsen the situation. Ferio tightened her to his chest and petted soothingly her hair.

" Sssh... don't fear," he said with husky voice " now everything is ended, thou are still alive and this is the more important thing. "

In spite of everything, the young Prince felt calm and... he didn't know how call the feeling: something was that he had never experienced and that made him feel well. When he felt the young girl stop sobbing, he asked her with gentleness.

" Are thou better now? Is all ok?"

The dame nodded slightly without lift the glance. Ferio smiled and took her chin with two fingers; he then took a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

" The tears are not suitable to a beautiful woman as thee. Do thou be able to stand up? Does the leg hurt much?"

" I-I thinks I'm able to go back alone. I don't think that it's broken. "

" Do thou want me to check?"

" No! It will be sufficient a bandaging, that I could do alone. My nurse will medicate the wound."

" I have understood." Ferio said a bit desolate " Dress again thou while I prepare some bandages. Do thou want some fresh water to clean the wound?"

Fuu nodded and sat on the grass, giving the shoulders to Ferio and she began to button the bust, the shirt and the dress. Ferio sighed desolate: this wasn't the meeting that he had dreamed with the green eyed lady, he hadn't read in her eyes love and desire, but only fear and shame. At least he now knew that she was real. 

' Each thing at its time, my boy.'

The Prince said to himself while he reduced his scarf in bands. He launched a glance to the girl: after have made herself more presentable, Fuu had begun to pick up and eat some strawberry, leaving that their vinegary and sugary juice strains between her teeth and dyes with red her lips. Fuu thought about the knight and what was happened: for a _jucher as she, was shameful show the body to a man more than the due, especially to a stranger; in Acquaviva and in neighboring valleys wasn't punished, but it became an indelible mark for whoever had been sighted. In her case it had been a necessity, but the guilt stayed. Luckily they were alone. _

Ferio handed her the water bottle and the provisional bandages.

" Do thou want a hand?"

Fuu shook the head and looked suspicious the young man tightening the bandages. Ferio guessed what she wanted and he turned; the silence was killing him and he decided to start a talk.

" Thou have a strange accent, madam: I infer that thou aren't native of Sephiro."

" My father's family possesses a feud in this country's north, but my mother was Pharenian: I live with my maternal grandfather since her death."

" Oh, I am sorry... I didn't know it... And why are thou here in Sephiro?"

" Soon my sister will marry a noble sephirian and my father has wanted to rejoin the family for the occasion."

Fuu said bandaging the calf, after all it wasn't a true lie: Acquaviva was in Pharen's territories and her father had wanted her at Djarjel for Arosa's engagement's official announcement with Prince Ferio. Say such a thing a stranger wasn't convenient and she had decided to be vague on the topic. She tightened the bandages and she tried to walk: the leg ached a bit, but limping she could have reached Presea and go back to the camp with her aid. When Ferio heard her gasps of pain, he reached her and took her hand.

" Do thou want me to take thee home?"

" No, no! My nurse must not be very distant and... and I think to be able to walk."

Fuu replied with a weak smile. Ferio felt the unexpected impulse to kiss those lips as red and perfumed as strawberry -and surely they had also strawberries' taste: his rationality fought against the instinct, but lost. The Prince placed his hands on the maid's cheeks and brushed her lips with his: yes, her mouth had the same sweet and sour taste of wild strawberries. 

" A small sign of thy gratitude, my lady. I hope to meet thou as soon as possible."

Ferio ended kneeling, and taking her hand, he kissed it. Fuu became as red as a strawberry and she escaped limping the most quickly possible.

The Prince watched her fade away brushing his lips with his fingertips: that had been most beautiful kiss that he has given in his life -a stolen kiss, more beautiful than Arosa's skilled kisses. Now that she had left, he understood the name of the feeling he had experienced embracing and soothing her: it was the feel of completeness. Simply touch that young maid made him feel more complete than making love: no, everything that had been before that kiss was pure lust. Emeraude had told him always that love didn't involve only the body, and that the purest was between two souls. Ferio smiled at this thought and went back to his horse; and he saw, between the plants of strawberries, the mysterious lady's candid linen bonnet adorned with a ribbon in vivacious colors: he gathered it and sink in it his face to smell again the girl's sweet fragrance.

" Thou are a fool, Ferio: thou haven't asked her hers name."

Fuu walked along the path dragging the wounded leg; after left the clearing, she had found a branch and she used it as a crutch: the calf got her an acute ache and she wondered if reject the amber eyed knight's offer had been an error. No, it had not been it: if her father, but above all Alcyone and Arosa have sight her go back to the camp with a man, they would have scolded her, or worse punished her, even if it was an emergency. Fuu thought to be lost when she glances among the trees Presea's orange dress.

" Presea, Presea!"

The nurse turned and saw the young Baroness hobbling laboriously. With four long steps, she reached her and laced an arm around her shoulders.

" My lady, what is happened?! Let me take thou on my shoulders!"

Fuu let slip on Presea's strong shoulders and shut her eyes: during the journey she told to the nurse what happened -replacing the knight with a compassionate old woman. As soon as they reached their tent, Fuu abandoned herself on the bed while Presea sent to call the Duke and began to medicate the wound.

" Thee are lucky, my lady: the leg isn't broken. But walk in these conditions hasn't been very wise."

Presea had just given a sedative tea to Fuu when Duke Dessin came: and he immediately interrogated the nurse about the happened. Presea told what the Baroness had told her.

" I'm so sorry, it's my fault because I have let her alone in the wood: I will accept each thy punishment, Duke."

" The fault is not only thine, it is also hers because she knew to mustn't move away too much. My little girl... who knows her fear..."

The father whispered petting the head of Fuu, who had fallen in a deep sleep.

Fuu had the high fever for four suns, and for four suns Ferio went back in the clearing hoping to meet her again.

** ============================= TO BE CONTINUED ==============================**


	3. Imus a fontem, domina mea

**~*Imus a fontem, domina mea*~**

**_*Go to the spring, my lady*_**

****

Seven suns after the incident in the clearing, Fuu was again able to get up and Presea convinced her to go to a spring with the other ladies.

" My lady, thou spend all day long in the tent: they have told me that there will be many young women of thy age, and have friends doesn't do anything else than help you."

The Baroness sighed and closing the book, she told to prepare her things. Presea smiled and prepared a basket with their lunch. So, around the third, Fuu and Presea went to the spring where had gotten together all the dames.

Fuu squeezed herself in the shawl and tightened to her chest Mokona, her pet, and Presea walked at her side singing and carrying the heavy basket. The spring was not very distant from the camp and the path crossed the forest and coasted along the river. The young girl felt uneasy in that place: she feared that that Knight appears among the trees.

' Holy Gods, what could happen if we meet him? Presea would become greatly angry if she knows that... No! I don't want and must not think about it: I have healed few suns ago and this walk will do me very well!'

Presea examined the Baroness a little bit worried: since the incident's day Fuu was weird, as if she has a fixed thought in her mind. The nurse knew for experience that the adolescents often were a bit dreamers, but she knew her lady too: the young Baroness had her head well screwed on and her behavior was always impeccable. Presea sighed and looked askance Mokona: why did Fuu have brought that plague with her? If only she has gripped it... that kind of fat rabbit would have ended in pot to become a very tasty broth.

Ferio, stretched on his bed, watching the mysterious young girl's bonnet: since seven suns her face, her pale skin's softness, the feeling of her body pressed against his, her hair's scent and the sweet taste of her lips chased his thoughts. Since seven suns, the Prince ate strawberries to make more alive the memories of that stolen kiss; and always since seven suns, Ferio hoped to meet her again. Since seven suns the jade-eyed lady had disappeared. The sad Prince searched her absence's reasons: she probably had left; to reach Pharen it needed cross the Mounts of Llaya, so high to touch the sky. Or the wound was more serious than what it looked and at that time she lay in bed, without be able to move, far from him.

This thought aroused him: have her beside and cover with kisses and caresses her young body, be wrapped by her warm moisture...

" That's enough!" Ferio exclaim sitting " Ferio, don't I recognize thou: from when do thou have become such a maniac? About that girl thou are becoming a bit morbid."

The Prince got up and went toward the desk; he opened a drawer and there threw the bonnet. Ferio looked the bonnet for a long time while his fingers grasped the knob. With a determined gesture, he took back the bonnet and hides it under his jacket and got out of the tent.

The spring gushed out from a rock and the water formed a cascade and plunged in a pond. Some women, wearing only the underwear, played in the water; other spoke in groups under the trees or played ball.

" My lady, don't move away from me and not give much confidence to the other women if thou are not sure of their social class."

" But weren't thou to tell that I must have friends?"

" Friends of thy age. You must be suspicious of the women holder than thee: in Sephiro has allowed things that in Acquaviva are forbidden."

Fuu nodded sighing. Mokona, seeing that confusion, fled from the arms of its owner and bounced puuh-ing toward the pond; Fuu grabbed her skirt and chased it. Mokona jumped between the women and reached the pond shore; it stayed and turned around the head twice and it jumped on a child pushing her in water. Fuu reached her and asked worried:

" Are thou well? Thou are hurt, aren't thou?"

The redhead coughed and sat breathing deeply. Mokona looked the little girl and its owner jumping in the water, it then jumped on the girl's lap.

" Mokona! Get down now, or I will allow to Presea to give thou the punishment that she promises thou from so much time!"

" Aww... what a nice! Thy name is Mokona, isn't it? Hi, I am Hikaru Shidou!"

Hikaru got up and looked Fuu smiling, then she stretched her hand and said:

" Hi, are thou the owner of this ball of hair? I am Hikaru Lucy Shidou from Perosha, but thou could call me Hikaru-chan!"

" Ahem... I-I am Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van de Graaff."

Fuu stammered taking the girl's hand. Hikaru shook it vigorously and then hand out Mokona to Fuu.

" Thou know, Fuu-chan -could I call thee Fuu-chan? - this is the first time that I see thou: do thou have come from few in Sephiro?"

" Well.... no, I have come half moon ago, but in those days wasn't well and I have stayed in my parents' tent."

" Oh, so thou too stay in the camp! I hope that after the hunt thou come to the castle: thou will enjoy so much with me and Umi-chan!"

" U-Umi-chan?"

" Ah-a! Umi-chan is my cousin, our mothers were sisters: she lives with uncle Kleph in the castle and my brothers have sent me here to learn how to be a true lady."

Fuu smiled: Hikaru was a very nice and lively girl and her company was very lovely. Once dry, Hikaru took Fuu's hand and told her to search her cousin. They found her among the dames that played tennis.

" Ehiii! Umi-chaan! Come here, I want introduce thou somebody!!"

Hikaru screamed shaking a hand. A gorgeous, sapphire haired girl turned and smiled; the young woman apologized with her game mates and joined her cousin. She wore a simple blue dust dress, which touched just her knee and comfortable sandals; she tightened her racket in the right hand and with the other wiped away her forehead. Umi took breath.

" What do thou want, Hikaru? Thou know that it isn't very polite break off the others: I was about to beat the Princess Emeraude! Thou show me up!"

Umi scolded her cousin bitterly. Hikaru made a desolate face; her lower lip began to tremble.

" Hikaru, please, don't cry...." Umi said patting her shoulder gently " thou know that it isn't elegant. Thou have told me that thou wanted to introduce me somebody: is this thy friend?"

The girl said pointing out Fuu. Hikaru nodded and took Mokona in her arms. Umi smiled and said with a bow:

" Umi Marina Ryuzaki from Trullia, it is a pleasure meet you."

" Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van de Graaff from Acquaviva, nice to..."

" Do thou have said Acquaviva? Thou... thou are Baroness Klelia's daughter! Thy mother is remembered with much affection in court: women as her are very rare."

" Maybe they are rare in Sephiro: my dear mother had all the characteristics of us Jucher."

" In fact: we Miargios are too accustomed to the luxury. They have told me that the life on Mounts of Llaya is very hard: it is a place that I would like visit, but I know that I would not hold out more than some sun."

Umi admitted with a sigh. Fuu laughed slightly: for a Miargios live on Mounts of Llaya must seem a sentence. Live in lowland was a thing, on the mountains an other: the more rarefied air was the first, important difference.

" So are you Countess Alcyone's stepdaughter!" did Hikaru whisper" is it true that in the full moon nights she changes in a horrendous monster and go around sucking the girls' blood?"

" Hikaru, are things to say? Besides a lycanthrope is different from a vampire."

Umi scolded, then added with low voice.

" Nevertheless Hikaru is right, in a way: the Countess of Panzatrippa is a dangerous woman, thou must be very careful. They said that she has been to make go mad Sarah."

" I-I spends few time with my father, my mother and Arosa; besides I don't understand: the Countess is a loving mother. But... who is Sarah?"

" Sarah is Count of Panzatrippa's legitimate daughter, she must be to marry Prince Ferio: but about three winters she mysteriously went mad and now nobody known if she is still alive. The last spring there was a fire and some rumors support that she has died burned."

" It is so" Hikaru said gloomily " and now her soul wanders the corridors of the castle claiming revenge."

" Thou read too much horror book. Forgive her: she's fourteen winters old and behaves like a child."

The three contemporary chatted joyfully, until a maid told Umi that was time to take back the match.

" Be my fan: Emeraude is a very good tennis player."

The game took back and Fuu admired the four young women play gracefully. Curious, she asked to Hikaru who was Princess.

" It's that girl."

Hikaru said pointing out. Emeraude wore a dress like Umi's one, peach hemmed with salmon. The long golden hair had held back by a ribbon and the green-blue eyes showed sweetness mixed with determination. To Fuu it seemed to see again her mother, also because Emeraude seemed a Yucher in the shine of her twenty-one winters. However the resemblance could be only physical. The Princess beat Umi after three sets.

" Majesty, thou have been too much hard with me," Umi laughed " I now must offer honeymilk to our play mates!"

" Thou give the guilt always to the others: thou doesn't apply thyself as thou should."

The two young women laughed happily and reached Hikaru and Fuu. Fuu observed the Princess without speak -the Yucher use imposed it- and she waited that she was the first to address her the word.

"... Hikaru, thou have fallen still in water! If thou still act like a child, nobody will marry you!"

Said Emeraude joking, she then noticed Fuu behind the redhead.

" Who are thou? A Marquise of Perosha's new friend?"

Fuu blushed and answered with a polite bow:

" I Am Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van de Graaff, Baroness of Acquaviva Highness."

Emeraude she looked amazed.

" So thou are the Baroness' daughter! I would have felt it: thou look like much thy mother. I have known thy mother, she was a wonderful woman: for my age's girls she has been an example to follow, somebody to point out with admiration and respect. When they have communicated me her death it has been like if I have lost a sister."

Fuu blushed hearing her mother's praises, as if they have addressed to her: she was happy to meet somebody that had known her mother, after all Fuu has only eight winters when Klelia died. 

" Thy mother not only was a very beautiful woman, but also gentle, good and intelligent: my father too has undergone her charm, he said that she was the woman that each king should have had near."

" My mother had practical sense: on Mounts of Llaya it is essential. I hope I could become as her, a day."

Emeraude nodded.

" Everybody wants it: everybody wish to be better. Thy mother has been to teach me to sing: thy land's songs are so beautiful. Do thou too know how to sing?"

" A bit: my music teacher says that I have a good voice, but I won't ever reach my mother's levels."

Hikaru grabbed Fuu's sleeve and said:

" Please Fuu-chan, sing us a song! Please Please Please!"

" Don't be afraid," a lady said, "we will be good judging thy voice!"

Fuu shy looked the women, and then nodded. She took a deep breath and tuned up.

_Maybe I don't be able_

_to give thou the best_

_more times thou've found my efforts useless_

_maybe I don't be able_

_to give thou the best_

_more times thou've found my gestures ridicule_

_as if it isn't enough_

_  to give up myself_

_as if it isn't enough all the strength_

_of my love..._

_and I have done nothing else_

_than feel me wrong_

_and I have changed all of me_

_because I wasn't enough_

_and I have understood only now_

_that thou were afraid_

_Maybe I don't be able_

_to give you the best_

_but I have weight my pros and cons and I have discovered_

_that I don't have more_

_as if it isn't enough_

_ to give up myself_

_as if it isn't enough all the strength_

_of my love..._

_and I have done nothing else_

_than feel me wrong_

_and I have changed all of me_

_because I wasn't enough_

_and I have understood only now..._

_that I have done nothing else_

_than feel me wrong_

_and I have changed all of me_

_because I wasn't enough_

_and I have understood only now_

_and I have understood only now that thou were afraid  _

The women lingered to listen the young Baroness' song: the melodies of Acquaviva had a charm all their. Emeraude smiled and took Fuu's hands.

" It has been magnificent: I would be cheerful to spend other time with thou, Baroness."

" I am sorry Majesty, but I won't stay too along: not more than some sun. My grandfather wishes me back as soon as possible in Acquaviva."

" What? We have seen thou so few, rather, we don't have see thou before today. Thou couldn't postpone the departure, you stay at least until the next moon."

" I don't know..."

Umi laid a hand on the shoulder of Fuu and said:

" Well, we could chat this evening: today is the Prince's birthday and the engagement's official announcement. I and Hikaru will come to thou around the twelfth."

" But I..." Fuu stammered, " I don't know if I will come! I haven't ever go to a party and I don't know how I must behave and I haven't the proper dress. I am sorry, but I won't come."

" Why? " Emeraude asked " Please, promise me that thou will come: if this is thy problem, Lady Umi will help thou. Will thou do it, Umi?"

Umi nodded smiling and watched Fuu. The young Baroness hesitated: don't accept the Princess' request could be offensive, but at the party she could have met that knight. She was silent for a long time, then sighed:

" I will come, if thou desire it so so much: but I won't stay too long."

Hikaru embraced the girl.

" Why don't we have fun? Fuu-chan, do thou have never played tennis?"

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**

Note of the author: MKR belongs to Clamp, "Blu notte" belongs to Carmen Consoli, and I have only translated this beautiful song. Many of the nouns of place used in this story are city and districts of the southeast Bari's territory.

I thank who has reviewed this story: I foresee that it will be a very long fanfic, also because the chapters don't overcome the four pages and therefore yours opinion and support are essential to feed my creative genius ^ _~ 

And I read /each/ review.

To the next.

Pat-chan


	4. vocis imaginem audite Amoris

**~*Vocis imaginem audite Amoris*~**

**_*Hear the echo of Love*_**

****

Ferio didn't listen: his friends talked and he didn't listen. For how much he tried -and he tried hard, he wasn't able to stop think to the mysterious girl: anything he does, her face was in his thoughts. Perhaps his was simple worry -she was wounded- or curiosity, and he knew little of her and he didn't know her name; but they could be both: if he knows her name, he could have searched information and his worry would have disappeared. 

" Hey Ferio, art thou listening me?"

Eagle asked shaking his friend. Ferio started.

"Sorry, but in these days I have a fixed thought that not give me peace."

" We have understood: Thou art nervous for the engagement!"

Lantis smiled. Zazu laughed and winked:

" Knowing our Prince, it dealt with a girl: I bet a drink that I am right!"

" I accept the bet!" Geo exclaimed " Even, I add ten sausages each: for me, Ferio thinks about the engagement and his Arosa!"

Ferio sigh: they were having fun teasing him. It wasn't newness, but in that case it bothered him very much. Ascot told him happily to reveal the mystery, also to know whom, between Geo and Zazu, has won the bet. Ferio closed his eyes and said:

" It is a girl, but not in the way that you think: I am simply worried for her."

" Worried that anyone else could have her before thou. " Zazu added "After the engagement's announcement thou won't have fun: therefore I advise thou to hurry with this chick!"

Ferio punched his head and exclaimed:

" Thou think only to that! I'm worried because she had a wounded ankle: unfortunately I don't know her name and therefore I couldn't know how she is! Currently the engagement is the last of my thoughts."

The others he looked amazed, they then began to comment mischievously the question. Tired of their jokes, Ferio mounted his horse and went toward the forest where - he was sure- he would have found relief.

Ferio looked the forest's green ceiling of intertwined branches and leaves: at each blow of wind, the leafy branches danced creating a magic game of lights and shadows; the rustle was accompanied by the stream's flowing and the songs of the thousand birds that lived the wood. Closing his eyes, it seemed that something was calling him; it attracts him with an arcane spell. Letting cradle by the silent melody, Ferio followed the stream; a smile appeared on his lips seeing two butterflies play upon the water. Then the wind carried an echo: he couldn't recognize the words and the voice, but it was the song of a very young woman and it was strangely well known. Ferio let guide by the echo, which became more and more distinct and close. 

_Come to me in the silence of the night;_

_Come in the speaking silence of a dream;_

_Come with soft rounded cheeks and eyes as bright_

_As sunlight on a stream;_

_Come back in tears,_

_O memory, hope, love of finished years._

_O dream how sweet, too sweet, too bitter sweet,_

_Whose wakening should have been in Paradise,_

_Where souls brimful of love abide and meet;_

_Where thirsting longing eyes_

_Watch the slow door _

_That opening, letting in, lets out no more._

_Yet come to me in dreams, that I may live_

_My very life again though cold in death:_

_Come back to me in dreams, that I may give_

_Pulse for pulse, breath for breath:_

_Speak low, lean low,_

_As long ago, my love, as long ago._

She was there, bent on a loop rubbing a piece of cloth in the water: her song had been like an unconscious call for him. Ferio smiled and said:

"I'm here, sweet maid: thou have called me and I come to thee."

Fuu started and tightened with more vigor the wet dress: he was the last person that she wanted to meet. She got up stiff and greeted him with a little nod. 

" I... I wasn't calling thou, Sir."

" My lady, thy words were explicit: come back to me in dreams, that I may give pulse for pulse, breath for breath_..."_

" That was just a song, I have not ever wished thy return."

Fuu answered tense. Ferio dismounted and drew near her.

" A song... what is its name? I have not heard it ever."

" Echo is its name, and it is a song of my country. With permission."

Fuu bowed nervously and turned.

" I see with pleasure that thy ankle has gotten well: I was much worried. For thy health I mean."

Fuu watched him and blushed.

" Oh... ah... I'm flattered, Sir, but thou wouldn't have been obliged: my health is fragile and thou wouldn't worry for a stranger..."

" A beautiful stranger. Sincerely I don't want thou and me be strangers: we could be excellent friends... very close."

Ferio whispered caressing her cheek. Fuu stood back of some footstep.

" Nothing more indecent: I don't know in Sephiro, but in my country the kind of friendship that thou understand is considered indecorous!"

" I understand; but I want hope that thou would allow me the honor to be thy acquaintance. Or also this is indecorous?"

Fuu started and set a hand on her forehead. After have thought for a long time, she admitted:

" Thou have defeated me, Sir."

Ferio smiled and took her hand.

" Now could I know thy name, my lady?"

" Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van de Graaff, Baroness of Acquaviva."

" Houojii? Thou therefore art... If I have known thy name before, I would visit thou during thy convalescence."

" Impossible: my nurse has barely allowed the royal physician to enter our tent."

" I hope to continue this pleasant conversation this evening. Will thou come to the dance?"

" I have promised it to Princess Emeraude."

Ferio smiled: he evidently had the gods' favors, if they had granted him a so dear sister. A new thought killed his joy: therefore Fuu was the stepsister of Arosa, the woman with whom he would be been engaged officially that evening and that the next spring would have become his wife! And Fuu would have become his sister-in-law: that wasn't a good thing. The only way to have her was... Shaking his head he pushed away that thought from his mind: Fuu was different from the woman that he had known, and she surely didn't deserve to have appreciated only physically. Ferio was sure: that white and delicate girl like an almond blossom was like a distant and mysterious land and she surely possessed all the qualities that a man searches in a woman. His father's words about Baroness Klelia went back in his mind: the woman that each king should have nearby.

" Art thou well, Sir? Thou art... pale."

Ferio smiled and kissed her hand.

" Thy beauty makes me feverish: a man for thou would be able to do something crazy."

" Dost not say nonsense! I... I couldn't dare to compare me to my dear mother or my sister Arosa: mother was an extraordinary woman and Arosa has an incredible charm. Quality of which I am deficient."

" /Thy/ art nonsense: I know Countess Arosa since childhood and I assure thou that the only interesting things that she has art the physical appearance and the receptiveness."

Fuu felt the scorn bear in her; she exclaimed frowning:

" How do thou dare to define my sister in these words? No, better: how do thou dare talk in these words about thy Prince's future bride?!"

Ferio giggled: Fuu idealized too her stepsister. Fuu was about to ask him his name, when a voice drew her attention.

" Hey! Fuu-chaan! Do thou have finished with that dress?"

" Sure, I'm coming!" Then she addressed to Ferio, turning her head slowly " Now could I know thy..."

Ferio had vanished without lets traces. Fuu looked around searching him, but she didn't see him.

" ... name?"

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**

" _Echo " by Christina Rossetti, __Poems, 1854_


	5. plurem temporem volo

**Author's note: "Sephiro" VS "Cephiro"**

I had decided to don't add notes in this fanfic, but this is necessary. I know that my grammar isn't the best and often, reading the stories when it's too late, I find some imprecision that have evaded my almost maniacal check: a reader has made me notice a spelling error, "Sephiro" instead of "Cephiro." It isn't an error but a choice that has a precise background. It in the manga's Italian version is used "Sephiro," while in the anime "Cephiro."

The word "Cephiro" sounds like the Italian word for gray mullet, "cefalo," an excellent fish for the soup. Imagine the scene: I am at my city's market and a fishmonger tells me "Hey Miss, look this nice cephiro: it is so fresh that it seems alive!". I don't like to associate Emeraude's world to seafood.

The word "Sephiro," instead, remembers the word "sapphire," which is, as it's well known, one of the more precious stones. In this case I could say: "My boyfriend has given me a sephiro for St. Valentine's day!" I share the Italian publisher's choice: Sephiro is a beautiful and wonderful world, blue and green as a sapphire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**~*Plurem temporem volo*~**

***I want more time***

Ferio walked back and forth in his tent: the thought that the mysterious girl was Arosa's stepsister tortured him. He knew Arosa since when they were children -she and Sarah spent many moons at the castle, and excluding the physical attraction, for her he felt nothing. Ferio should have married Sarah, if she has not gone mad: for Sarah he felt a great affection, which with the time had changed in compassion.

Ferio didn't believe in love at first sight. Rather, he didn't believe in love in: such a feeling was just a poets' invention. His sister Emeraude laughed at him for this: he hadn't ever been in love; but when he would have been, he would have changed idea. Emeraude spent whole afternoons telling him how she and Zagato are been in love. Ferio found disgusting his sister's all sweetness and light confidences, but now he was able to understand her: Emeraude and Zagato seen few suns each two or three moons and both treasured each instant that they could spend together. Zagato was a priest and for this he wasn't able to devote himself as he would have wanted to Emeraude; besides it was common belief that Religion and State must be separated: Emeraude had already decided to renounce her title of Princess after Ferio's marriage.

For him, things were different. His father, King Henry, had tied him by a promise of marriage with the Count of Panzatrippa's daughter: the Count had two daughters, Sarah, born from his lawful wife; and Arosa, born from his affair with Alcyone. The Count had married his lover after his first wife's death and Alcyone had been cared of Sarah as if she was her own daughter. The difference between the two stepsisters was of three or four moons and Arosa was the youngest; also their behaviors were different: Sarah was very sweeter and shy than Arosa. Sarah had a brother too, Owen, an almost twenty-four winters man, whom spent whole moons locked in the family castle: a man rather strange and gloomy, who had a particular affinity with Arosa. Ferio had met Owen a couple of times, and each time that he had crossed his look, the Prince had felt a shiver shake him up the bones. Three winters before, the tragedy: Sarah had a high fever for many suns, but once gotten well the things didn't better. Sarah propped up that Alcyone, Owen and Arosa hated her and that they soon would have killed her: with this obsession she had tried to stab one of the three more than once. The doctors declared her crazy and, for everybody's sake, they confined her in a castle's turret; but after the last spring's fire, nobody had her news. So Arosa had taken Sarah's place and would have become his wife.

Fuu. Each time that Ferio thought about her, he felt something inside, as if his heart jolts in his chest. Fuu was like surrounded by a halo of sweetness: she had something that made her like a summer breeze, a delicate freshness that hides a great strength of mind. But the thought of Arosa as her stepsister was unbearable: a diaphanous and heavenly creature and an unfaithful woman had few in common. No, Fuu wasn't a woman to use as her sister: Fuu was simply a woman to love. To love forever.

Love? Ferio had said "love"?! The Prince shook his head: he couldn't fall in love with a girl with whom he had spoken a couple of times, a girl that knew barely. His future wife's stepsister! Or maybe yes? He must speak with his sister; Emeraude would have been able to give him a suggestion, an advice. So Ferio got out of his tent and reached his sister: Emeraude chatted happily with Lady Umi and Lady Hikaru. 

" Dear sister, I want to ask thou an advice about an important matter."

Emeraude giggled and took his hands:

" Brother, I want too to ask thou something: do thou mind if a new friend joins us at our table this evening? Please, tell me yes, satisfy thy sister!"

" Ahem... if.... if thou like it so much, why no."

Ferio answered hesitating. Emeraude embraced him and said joyfully:

" Thanks brother thanks! Thou will see, Baroness Fuu is a lovely girl: thou will appreciate her company!"

" Who?!"

" Baroness Fuu, Duke Dessin's daughter: we have met today and this evening I would want so much chat with her! I know what thou think, brother: she could sit at her family's table, but Countess Alcyone would prevent us from speaking freely."

Ferio turned pale: this was too much. Have Fuu before him for all the supper would have drove him crazy.

" Sister, I don't mind, but... I want to talk thou about an other matter. In private."

Umi peeped at the Prince and, understanding what to do, she took Hikaru by an arm and apologized saying that she went to call the Baroness. Emeraude and Ferio came in her tent: they sat on the couch and Ferio sighed. Emeraude took his brother's hand and squeezed it with a sweet smile.

" Emeraude, I... I am.... I mean, I think.... I think to be in love. No, don't laugh: mine is a simple supposition. Since when I have met her, I always think of her and my heart beats so hard that it could run away from my chest; when I meet her and I speak with her I feel so well, as if... I am not able to describe this feeling: I feel happy and sad in the same time. I must seem a fool to thee, also because I don't know her from much time."

Ferio murmured sad. Emeraude embraced him and cradled him slightly.

" I understand how thou feel: I too feel these emotions when I am with Zagato. I am very happy that finally thou too have found love."

" Art thou.... sure? It isn't that mine is simple... physical attraction?"

" Once thou have told me that for Arosa thou feel just a physical attraction. Think over it: what do thou feel for this girl is the same of what thou feel for Arosa?"

" No! They art two different things!" he answered without hesitation "Arosa is a beautiful woman, I don't deny it! But /she/... she is entirely different from Arosa: she is so angelic and sweet, since the first time I have laid eyes on her, I have wished her to love me. However I won't have the time to know her, neither to be loved from her."

" It is for the engagement, isn't it?"

Ferio nodded.

" Tonight our father will announce officially the engagement; after I won't meet other women but Arosa and the Countess Alcyone. Emeraude, please, give me an advice: when I am far from /her/, I feel to go mad!"

Emeraude kept silent; she lowered her eyes on her own hands: she was thinking. After some minute, she said:

" Try to take time, asks our father to postpone the announcement of few moon: after all he could do it the sun before the wedding too. For what concerns thy beloved, try to read in her heart if she exchanges thy love; but above all don't speak about this with Arosa: thou don't know how she could react."

Ferio embraced his sister and peeked her cheek; he then got up and said getting out:

" Thanks sister: I run to our father!"

" Ferio, waits: thou hadn't told me her name!"

Ferio reached his parents' tend: Countess Alcyone and Arosa had just finished a talk with the King. The three looked each other and greeted with a small nod. Ferio was announced: his father was reading some documents.

" Ah, Ferio: thou have come in the right moment."

" Father, I would want to... "

" I have just stopped talking with Countess Alcyone and Arosa: a Countess' sister is ill and their must go back at Varnesh to take care of her. The Countess has asked me if I could postpone the engagement's announcement: if her sister's illness is serious, it isn't proper to celebrate. I have replied that I would have spoken with thou before take a decision: what do thou wish do?"

Ferio watched amazed his father: now he was sure, he had the gods' favor.

" For how much time will they be away?"

" The necessary time: we could be forced to postpone the wedding in case of mourning and wait other eighteen moons. In this case thou should wait more than two winters to marry Arosa."

Two winters: in two winters Ferio could know deeply Fuu and perhaps too...

" What a coincidence!" Ferio exclaimed " I too had come to ask thee to postpone the announcement: I don't have... end some business within today, which I should have given up after the engagement; and so..."

" Ferio Ferio...." The father said shaking his head" thou art incorrigible: Arosa is a pleasant woman, why do thou run after the maids? However I have understood: we will wait Arosa'a return from Varnesh to announce thy engagement."

" Thanks: thou art the better father in the world!"

" Don't flatter me Ferio; try somewhat to leave those girls." 


	6. matris vestis

**~*Matris vestis*~**

***The gown of the mother***

" What?!"

A voice shouted in the last daylight. Countess Alcyone watched astonished -almost upset- her stepdaughter. Fuu was still watching the floor, being afraid to be incinerated by her stepmother's glances.

" I-I..."

" Fuu, thou don't have apologies! " Alcyone yelled she then mellowed " Fuu, my petty wren, haven't thou care of thy health? More times Arosa have told thou how long and tiring these balls art, especially for a young woman that isn't accustomed: thou have other schedules, you haven't ever been awake until dawn. Moreover we must not forget that till some suns ago thee weren't able to get up."

" I know it, mother. But I couldn't do other! I could have said no if a dame invited me, but it has been the Emeraude Princess to ask it, she has insisted so much! Refusing I would have made her a great offense. I... I assure thou that I won't stay more than the due."

Alcyone felt her anger grow and grow inside her: a Princess Emeraude's wish, it was an order for everybody. Alcyone hated Emeraude with all herself: that silly, fatuous and cheap princess dared address to her and her daughter as to kitchen maids and when they spoke, in her voice there was an impatient note of resentment and annoyance. Luckily very soon Emeraude would leave Djarjel to marry Sol Zagato. That man was an other attrition's point between the Princess and the Countess: Zagato was one of the few men in whole Sephiro that Alcyone hadn't had, and she continued to desire him even if he had twenty winters less than her. Alcyone had tried in each way to have him, or at least to part him from Emeraude without any result. And now also Fuu's annoyance.

For how a fond mother she appears, the Countess hated the Baroness of Acquaviva and with her all the Jucher and their extreme good morals: their convictions were so foolish and primitive! Besides, the Duke didn't have still forgotten his first wife, Klelia: Alcyone remembered with anger the wedding's day, when she had made notice to his husband the absurdity to hold hung on the fireplace the Baroness' portrait and had proposed to put it in the cellar. The Duke became infuriated and said that nothing and nobody would have touched /his/ Klelia's portrait. 

Klelia. Alcyone also hated her second husband's dead wife, it looked as if the Baroness annoys her even from afterlife: this because they paragon her gesture, her word with the dead woman's one. Alcyone didn't admit that anybody was better than her, above all a weak and sickly woman -and Jucher in addition- as Klelia. Alcyone was a woman full of hate, hate that fed her ambitions: with Arosa queen and mother of the future heir, nobody /nobody/ would have dared to blame her the past. But the ambition required patience too, calm and a distraction: appear a good wife and an loving mother, that takes care of her stepdaughter as if she was her own daughter, was her coverage.

Alcyone was about to scold the stepdaughter again, when a red haired girl came in the tent running and laughing to throw at Fuu's neck.

" Hi Fuu-chan! I didn't see the time to be again with thou!"

" Cough, with permission."

An other girl said on the entrance. The Countess looked the two new guests and turned pale: Lady Hikaru was literally choking Fuu and Lady Umi -the Prime Minister's niece- glanced at Alcyone waiting her invitation. When Hikaru lets her, Fuu smiled to Umi and said with a bow:

" Welcome Lady Umi: please, make thyself comfortable."

The dame glanced at a second Alcyone and sat on a stool.

" Don't thou have still learned to call me simply Umi? Hikaru, how much times I must tell thee to don't choke the people?! It's so few ladylike come in without permission, in that way!"

Hikaru made a face and sat close her cousin. Fuu too sat on a stool.

" Ah, mother, forgive me if I have allowed them to come in at thy place."

" Don't worry. " Alcyone smiled mannered " Instead, it's a pleasure for me that thou have some friends. Well, I go to prepare me."

The Countess ended going in her alcove. Fuu called Presea and told her to serve the tea.

" As thou have seen," Fuu whispered, " my stepmother isn't at all an unpleasant woman, on the contrary, she has much care of me."

" I think the thing stinks."

Umi said twisting her nose. At that time Mokona jumped on Umi's head, messing her hairdo, and it then jumped on Hikaru's womb. Fuu scolded her pet:

" Mokona! Don't be rude with our guests! Apologize it, but for how much I try, I am not able to make it become more obedient."

" It's just its way to show its happiness, isn't it, li'll one?"

Hikaru said poking its nose. Umi sweat dropped.

" Thou are strange, Hikaru. Tell me, Fuu, what kind of beast is that? I haven't seen such a thing in my whole life, it seems a marshmallow!"

" Mokona is a boobon, one of the last. Lord Innova has one dappled, white and gray: Leve is a female, but I don't know what it is. It's very difficult understand a boobon's sex: not having had pups, I think that Mokona is a male, but it's also truth that it is the only in Acquaviva."

" And whoever is Lord Innova?"

Umi asked malicious.

" How 'whoever is Lord Innova'?! Lord Innova is my lady's promised husband!"

Presea answered with a leer serving the tea. Fuu blushed:

" Presea, what art thou saying?! Innova is just a dear friend."

" Yes, but thy grandfather would want that thou two got married. Tell me, where could thou find a young man so kind and refined?"

" Stop it Presea! Ever wanting I would not can: I... I must keep the promise that I have done to my mother."

Fuu whispered looking the fuming liquid in his cup. Presea sighed and in the mind scolded herself: those words had made remember a disagreeable event of the Baroness and the nurse's life. Hikaru didn't understand the reason of the sudden silence, and seeing Fuu so disturbed, saddened her. After have exchanged a glance with Umi, Hikaru said:

" Fuu-chan, we were about to forget it! We have come to take thou: seen that thou don't have a dress for the party, we will lend thou one of ours and..."

" No! Absolutely no!" Presea exclaimed, " A Jucher must dress like a Jucher!"

" Nurse," Umi said " thy mistress doesn't have proper clothes: the Princess told me to lend one of ours dresses to the Baroness!"

" No, a Jucher couldn't dress like a Miargios! Luckily the Baron is a provident man and has asked me to carry all the required: dresses, jewels, shawls, everything. In half hour I could dress and arrange my lady."

The three young women looked shocked the nurse. After a quick consultation, Umi and Hikaru decided to wait that Presea dresses Fuu and went with them in the tent's angle reserved to Fuu.

Hikaru and Umi saw the shadow of the two women project on the screen's cream silk: Presea pulled drawstrings and tightened knots, she arranged laces and pleats, she arranged hair and she gave a light veil of powder on Fuu's face. After about twenty-five minutes, Fuu showed. She wore the Jucher women's traditional dress, a shirt with wide sleeves that covered her hands and a skirt, both of white fine linen hemmed with white pillow-lace; a forest green cashmere gown also hemmed with white pillow-lace; two curls framed her face, while a thin braid decorated by velvet edelweiss wrapped her head and the hair was picked by a white cotton crotchet net with four-leaf-clovers; her lips were a delicate cerise and her face made whiter by the powder. Hikaru clapped her hands and exclaimed:

" Wow Fuu-chan! Thou art indeed gorgeous: thou'll be the ball's more admired lady! Won't she, Umi-chan?"

Umi looked amazed the friend and admitted:

" Yes... I am surprised, Fuu: I had heard about the beauty of thy cloths and laces, but... but I wouldn't ever have imagined that. Hikaru is right: thou'll be this evening's more admired lady, even more than me!"

Fuu looked her friends with wide eyes and she then laugh with them. Few after, the Duke called the three girls and they reached him chatting happily as old friends. Duke Dessin addressed again to the girls urging them to hurry, he turned and he turned pale seeing his daughter.

" Kle-Klelia!"

He exclaimed grabbing Fuu's shoulders. Fuu looked surprised her father and asked:

" What happen, father? Thou art... thou art so pale."

Dessin opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again and finally he answered caressing his daughter's cheek:

" Nothing Fuu-chan, it is only that... thou are so charming this evening. And then this dress... this dress was the same that thy mother wore the first time she went at the Sephirian court: so... so for one instant It has seemed me to see her again. Don't worry, I want that this evening thou'll have fun."

The father ended kissing Fuu's temple. Alcyone looked disgusted the scene, and it didn't escape her Umi's sneer.

The small group talked quietly while they reached the central open space, where there would have been the party: more and more often they met people, and everybody asked whoever was the pretty young girl in green.

" My goodness, she's my girl!"

Duke Dessin replied proud while his friends praised Fuu's beauty. Alcyone must stop Arosa, whom didn't like the admiration often addressed to her stepsister: the Countess must convince her daughter that that behavior bore from simple curiosity and not true admiration. 

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu spoke about the dances; Umi was disposed to introduce somebody to Fuu with whom dance and she was pointing out one of her friends to the Baroness, when Hikaru said to the Duke:

" I hope that thou don't mind if Fuu-chan dines at our table, Duke Dessin."

The Duke looked shocked the girl, and more surprises were Alcyone and Arosa: in all the years that they had lived in court, to them it hadn't ever been granted to eat at the royal family's same table, even if Arosa and Ferio were joined by a marriage's promise! Arosa was about to express all her anger, but her mother anticipated her saying honeyed:

" What thou say, Lady Hikaru: these art a child's whims. Thou know very well that to nobody it is allowed to eat at the royal table without the King or the Prince's permission: Fuu will dine with us, but don't fear, thou'll spend together all the time that thou'll want."

"Thou art wrong, Countess: it is a /Princess Emeraude/'s wish to have Baroness Fuu at our table, and Prince Ferio has /already/ given his consent." 

Umi spook quickly emphasizing the words "Princess Emeraude" and "already." Alcyone felt the anger grow even more inside her, but the calm was necessary: therefore she smiled, and she was said herself happy for her stepdaughter with her usual affectation.     


	7. Qui tu es? Ego sum Primus inter pares

**~*Qui tu es? ****Ego sum Primus inter pares*~**

***Who are you? I am the First among the equals***

Alcyone and Arosa wished a happy birthday to Prince Ferio with a deep bow. Ferio smiled kindly to the two women and thanked them. The Countess and her daughter bowed again and took themselves off. Kleph peeped quickly the list and announced:

" Dessin Houojii, Duke of Casale Cavuzzi, and his daughter Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle Houojii-Van der Graaff, Baroness of Acquaviva!"

Everybody gasped hearing that name, and to nobody escaped the Duke's too garish smile while he grabbed his daughter's fingertips. The Duke said the words of circumstance, while Fuu, bowing, said in her tongue without raise her eyes:

" Ecilef onnael 'pmoc, prince."

Ferio smiled softly at the girl: how he wished to embrace her and cover with kisses her cerise lips! How he wanted to declare there, before the whole court, that that was the woman he loved! How he wished to hear her voice pronounce tender and warm words of love! Ferio approached her and grabbed her hand, raising her. 

" Stand up Baroness: thy ankle has gotten well since few suns and it dost not help to force it. I would wish that, until thou won't be perfectly restored to health, thee avoided these ceremonies: they just harm thou."

Fuu froze hearing those words, but above all hearing that voice, and inside her she thanked Presea to have properly powdered her face or anyone would have seen her cheeks reddening. Swallowing slightly, Fuu raised her glance and crossed the Prince's amber and wistful eyes: after an along instant of dismay, she freed her hand from his hold and she found suddenly interesting her father's shoes.

" May I... may I ask how do thou have known about my ankle?"

" An pretty singing bird brought me the news this morning: if I have known it before, I would visit thou."

This time Fuu didn't reply and with a nod, she joined Hikaru and Umi.

 After him hopes to custom, the supper began. Before sit at table, Umi introduced Fuu to the party:

" This is Lantis Alfred La Croix from Rizzitello, Sol Zagato's younger brother; Ascot Phillip Fisher from Gorgofreddo, Sephiro's best zoologist; Eagle Vision, Prince of Autozam, and his companions, Geo Metro and Zazu Torque -they were Prince Ferio's friends at College; Dal Lafarga, captain of royal guards; Caldina Le Etoile, Queen Rosaura's lady's companion and our dear friend; Primera Sylph, Sol Zagato's cousin and finally my uncle, Madoshi Kleph of Trullia, Prime Minister of Sephiro."

Fuu bowed to everyone with a smile. Kleph took her hand and kissed it.

" It is a honor meet thou, Baroness. Thy father has spoke often about thou and thy grace: his words don't make thou justice."

" My father is very good, Sir, and often he is inclined to idealize me too much: I am neither more nor less pretty than any other girl."

" This isn't true," Geo said flirting and winking " thou art a modest girl, and the modesty adds charm to a woman."

" Thou would mean that the Baroness is more charming than Kuu?"

Ferio asked teasing with his usual grin, even if his eyes showed a badly hidden jealousy. Geo started hearing his girlfriend's name and he laughed scratching the back of his head:

" Well, Kuu dost not have comparisons! It's a pity that she hasn't been able to free herself from job: we would have more fun! Ah ah ah!"

" Thou mean that /thou/ would have more fun, Geo old & $£%^*!"

Zazu clarified giggling; Geo looked sideways at him and punched his head and the others began to laugh. Fuu sweat dropped and wondered if that was a normal behavior.

For a strange circumstance, Fuu had sat just opposite Ferio: Emeraude sat at her left and Hikaru at her right. The girls chatted happily amid the different courses and told about parties, dances and guys: Fuu felt a little bit uneasy in such topics, also because Ferio didn't miss each oh her gesture and fling her fiery looks. Ferio watched ecstatic the girl, totally taken by her vision and he didn't take care about what his friends said: every so often - when he could- he lengthened a leg under the table just to be able to graze her offended ankle, and each single touch that he was able to steal her, it filled his heart with serene and total happiness. Then Fuu became stiff and bite her lower lip lowering her look, she then made herself comfortable on the chair and moved the legs and this made her feel mostly uneasy: Ferio's was not wickedness, but wish to be able to touch the beloved woman, and when Fuu reacted at his touch, he felt something crack inside him. Desperate by her indifference, Ferio said:

" I have noticed that thou eat much little, Baroness: in this way thy ankle won't ever be restored to health."

Fuu raised the eyes and looked him for a long time, she then said:

" I'm flattered that thou worry so much about my health, but these art too personal questions. Besides I am accustomed to less spicy foods."

" Therefore isn't the supper to thy liking?" Emeraude said worried " If I knew it, I would have ordered to cook foods of thy country for thee."

" Don't misunderstand, Highness:" Fuu answered with a weak smile "everything is delicious, it's just that I'm not accustomed! My nurse says that it dost not make sense go in a foreign land and claim to eat the same food cooked at home."

" I heard about some very good sweets that thou do in Llayamana; if I don't remember badly, they should be called... shcattaghiet."

Geo said cutting a piece of meat. Fuu smiled:

" Ah, scattaghiate! They art the cakes for Winter's Solstice's celebrations. But the best art those for Spring's Holiday."

" How I wish to be there...."

Geo sighed thinking about cakes. His friends laughed again, and this time Fuu smiled too. When Ferio saw the small and weak smile, he felt more stronger the desire to embrace her strongly: he decided that for the end of the party, he would have realized his little wish.

After the supper, the guests were collected in the open space and began the dances. Suddenly Emeraude clapped her hands and exclaimed:

" Dear Fuu, this afternoon thou promised me that thou'd have sung a ballad for me! Please, before the next dance begin, sing again for me!"

" Princess, speaking with respect, I doubt the others share thy whish."

" Nonsense! Thou have such a beautiful voice, I am sure that they will like it! Won't thou?!"

Umi said peeping half threatening her friends. A little bit frightened, they nodded sweat dropping. Fuu sighed and looked her father: Dessin nodded with an encouraging smile, urging her to grant Emeraude's little request. The Baroness sighed again and began to sing a ballad. Ferio listened the girl's voice sing a tale of love and death, and oddly he recognized himself in the ballad's chorus. 

Yet each man kills the thing he loves,

By each let this be heard

Some do it with a bitter look,

Some with a flattering word,

The coward does it with a kiss,

The brave man with a sword!

Some kills their love when they are young,

And some when they are old;

Some strangle with the hands of Lust,

Some with the hands of Gold;

The kindest use a knife, because

The dead so soon grow cold,

Some love too little, some too long,

Some sell, and others buy;

Some do the deed with many tears,

And some without a sigh;

For each man kills the thing he loves,

Yet each man not die.

Arosa looked disgusted the scene, torturing with anger one of her ribbons.

" Look her, how she gives herself airs: she looks as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth! Who dost she believe to be? Just because she has a nice face and hums a little bit, she pretends to conquer Ferio and his friends! Mom, do something: that damned Fuu will ruin everything!"

Arosa whispered to her mother. Alcyone shook her head and answered:

" Now we could do nothing: until Fuu will have Princess' protection, nobody will touch her. Besides thou forget that between five suns she will go back to Acquaviva, and that we won't see her until next Spring. Fuu isn't a threat, not for now."

After the song and some dances, Ferio wanted to dance with Fuu. Blushing furiously, Fuu had replied that Arosa would have replaced her with pleasure, also because for her the moment had come to go back in her tent. 

" Come on, Baroness! Be rational: I have danced with thy sister till a minute ago! Thee could grant me a little little dance."

" I am sure that my father wouldn't agree!"

Ferio arched an eyebrow and said to the Duke:

" Duke, would thou grant me the honor to dance with thy daughter?"

" Majesty, it isn't necessary ask it. Fuu, it isn't wrong in dancing: I want thou to have fun for once."

" But father! I... I can't!"

" Why?"

The father asked.

"..."

" Why?"

Ferio asked looking the girl. Fuu opened her mouth to tell something, then she closed it; she then reopened it, closed again it and she finally exclaimed:

" My ankle! Yes, I couldn't dance with my ankle in these conditions!"

" Fuu-chan, don't behave like a child: thou art almost an adult woman and those whims...  must I remember thou that today Prince Ferio's birthday, that he is our host and that dance with him is a way to thank him for his hospitality?"

Dessin said with a smile. Fuu bit her lower lip: it looked as if even her father plots against her. At the end she gave her hand to Ferio, whom brought her in the open space's center.

Ferio hold Fuu as tightly as possible, with a hand on her back and the other tighten hers. Fuu felt fearfully uneasy and didn't dare look his face: what bothered her wasn't dance with a man, but how that man made her felt. Fuu felt quite empty, as if inside her body there was just her heart.

' Why I feel so weird? Why I have the impression that my heart is about to break out, and I sense it beats with so much vehemence inside me? Why I feel in this way only when I am with him? God of Skies! How I would wish this dance never end!'

" Why thou don't look at me, Baroness Fuu?"

Ferio's peaceful, almost wound voice swayed Fuu from those thoughts. Fuu jumped and looked the Prince's eyes for an endless second, she then decided to concentrate her attentions on his cloak's knot.

" Why should I look thou, Highness?"

" Because I /want/ look thou: I couldn't do it if thou deny me thy look. The eyes are made to look and to be looked: and thine art the most beautiful eyes that I ever seen!"

" Why do thou have fooled me?"

" Do I fool thee? I don't understand!"

" Thou won't understand, but thou know well what about I am speaking. Today, and the other sun in the strawberries' clearing, why don't thou have told me thy name? Even before, thou could avoid to touch my accident and to invent that foolish tale. It was so childish."

" May I say that I have wanted to made thou a surprise, Fuu?"

" It dost not seems to me that I allowed thee to call me by name: there is an etiquette, respect it."

" I never took care of the etiquette. If I want call thou Fuu, I call thou Fuu. Thy name is so beautiful to pronounce and listen, it seems the sound of leaves moved by wind. Fuu... Fuu... I'd pronounce it for whole suns."

" Thee art.... the more insensitive man that I ever known! Thou art intolerable; thy behavior is intolerable too! And also indecent: how have thee dared to... touch me during the supper?! Ouch!"

Fuu exclaimed shutting her eyes for the sudden pain. Ferio tightened her with more strength and he asked worried:

" Is thy ankle aching?"

Fuu nodded breathing deeply. Ferio laced her arm around his neck to support her and he accompanied her to the table. Scowling himself to have wanted to dance with her at all costs, Ferio began to massage her ankle.

" I'm sorry, Fuu: thou were right and I wrong. I shouldn't have insisted so much."

" I just stumbled. Here what happens when I'm not listened: it's fair that thou feel remorse, Prince."

Fuu grumbled harshly. Ferio watched her intensely, wounded.

" Why art thou so harsh with me, Fuu? I... I..."

" Thou what?"

" I love thee Fuu-chan, thou don't know how I am suffering because of thou...."

Fuu watched amazed Ferio, as stunned. She didn't react when he took her hand and set it on his cheek. Fuu was about to reply, but she suddenly saw Arosa run toward a man in the shadows.

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**

_"The Ballad of Reading Goal", Oscar Wilde, 1898_


	8. invisus hospes

**~*Invisus hospes*~**

***An unwelcome guest***

" I love thou Fuu-chan! It's because of thou if I am suffering in this way!"

Fuu looked amazed, almost upset, Ferio. She didn't react when he took her hand and set it on his cheek. Fuu was about to reply, but she suddenly saw Arosa runs toward a man in the shadows. Ferio too turned toward the woman, and he saw her embrace with intense fondness the man. Everybody stopped to dance and they looked at the newcomer.

Arosa putted her arms around the man's neck and kissed his mouth feverishly. The man set his hands on her sides and after a little bit; he moved the woman away and looked in her eyes:

" Arosa, thou art incorrigible: the Prince's fiancée shouldn't kiss the other men. Thou dirtied me with lipstick!"

Arosa laughed slightly and smiled sensual:

" Owen no baka! There isn't anything more innocent than a kiss between brother and sister! Well, maybe Lady Hikaru is more innocent, but it isn't a bad thing."

Owen sighs shaking the head.

" I know it, Arosa. But thy kisses art not very innocent... thou must pay attention."

Arosa showed him her tongue in a face and grabbed his arm. The couple advanced in the lanterns' lively light that illuminated the Sephirian nobility: Arosa squeezed herself to Owen and smiled as a stupid little girl.

" So, why art thou here?"

Arosa asked excited. Owen threw a quick glance to Ferio, whom was still knelt before Fuu, and said without losing his composure:

" I was going back to Panzatrippa: since the Woods of Silence were on my way, I thought to come and see thy triumph. Tell me, dost King Henry given the announcement?"

" No, we have decided to postpone the engagement."

Owen glanced doubtful at his half sister. Arosa bit her lower lip and justified:

" Aunt Heléne is sick, so mother and I must go to Varnesh for some moon: I'll explain thou later."

" Oh, Owen is here... "

Fuu whispered recognizing the man with Arosa: she had met the Count of Panzatrippa few times. To tell the truth, the first and the last time that Fuu and Owen had met, it had been at their parents' marriage: but that had been a very fleeting meeting, the two of them didn't know each other. Fuu got up to welcome her stepbrother, but a strong sharp pain forced her on the chair.

Ferio tightened his fists seeing Owen: he didn't know why, but he hated with all his strengths that alchemist. Owen was an enigmatic, dark and eerie man; it was impossible read his glassy black eyes and his face showed no emotion. The Count spent whole moons in his laboratory -who knows doing what- and then he left for as many moons who knows where: if the Duke Dessin's brothers don't take care of the feud's business, Panzatrippa would have become a desolate moor. Ferio heard Fuu's painful moan and turned toward her.

" Fuu-chan, dost thy ankle ache? Do thou want me to help?"

" No! And then how dare thee call me in that way without ask permission? Thine behavior, Sir, goes beyond every decency!"

" Why art thou speaking in this way? I would want just help..."

" Good evening, Owen: many moons have passed since the last time we met. Forgive me if I don't come to welcome thou as a sister would be obliged to."

Fuu said aloud seeing the duo approach. Owen peered his stepsister with his piercing look and said:

" Good evening, Fuu Marguerite Gabrielle, is a pleasure see thou. Even if it isn't very pleasing know that thy health isn't of the best: problems with thine legs?"

Fuu nodded:

" I have had an accident about ten suns ago, the ankle hurts if I force it too much."

The Count arched an eyebrow and said:

" Sister, in my saddlebag I have an ointment that could help thou much: I could apply it if thou want."

" No! No, it is better no: thank thou but don't bother. Besides thou will be very tired for the journey..."

Fuu smiled startled: even if Owen was her brother, she wasn't flattened by the idea that he touches her. The Count arched an eyebrow looking the girl, whom was red as a tomato, and he then looked at Ferio: Owen had the gift to see what was invisible to the other, and he didn't like what he saw in the Prince and in the Baroness. Arosa looked the three of them, asking to herself what been happening; when she heard the music get back, she grabbed her brother by an arm and asked him to dance. Ferio apologized with Fuu and invited Umi.

While they danced, Ferio bent on Umi and whispered in her ear:

" Do me a favor: ask to the Baroness to sleep in thy tent, I'm sure that thou will find a good excuse."

Umi smiled knowingly and wondered teasing:

" Why do thou want Fuu to sleep with me and Hikaru? Do you wish to spend the night with her?"

Ferio blushed slightly.

" N-no, it's that... I don't trust Count Owen, I wish that that man is as far as possible from the Baroness."

" Thee art fall in love with her, art not thou? Even if thou try to hide it, nothing escapes me!"

Umi whispered winking. Ferio sighed:

" Fuu hates me, she is always so harsh with me! I don't understand what I have done her to be treated in this way."

" If thou want, I could investigate for thee: sooner or later escape she'll says something, and I'll be there to hear it!"

" Umi, please, don't tell to anyone that I..."

Umi smiled sincerely and said:

" Even if I like gossips, make circulate this gossip is dangerous: Arosa won't give thou up so easily and the Countess Alcyone is an extremely vengeful woman. If I could give thou a suggestion, marry Baroness Fuu instead of Arosa: Sephiro wouldn't have a better queen."

After have insisted much, Umi had convinced Fuu to spend the night with her and Hikaru; Presea had joined the three girls at once to watch over on her young lady. Alcyone hadn't thought twice to give her approval: with Fuu away, she Arosa and Owen could have talked quietly; Duke Dessin was so drunk that he thought to be on a ship off shore during a storm.

Alcyone explained to her stepson why she and Arosa would have left for Varnesh the following day.

" The fact that Ferio has refused Arosa'a company for twelve consecutive nights worries me: I thought that he has an other lover, but his servants have confirmed that he dost not have shared his bed with a woman. The only rational explanation is that he has gotten tired of my daughter: Arosa must improve her ability and the distance will make understand to that stupid that he needs her."

Owen sipped his glass of pears' distillate.

" This is right, Alcyone. But the thing that worries me more is Fuu: she must go back to Acquaviva as soon as possible."

Arosa loosened her hair and brushed them vigorously saying:

" I don't understand why thou worry of that Jucher: within four suns a merchants' caravan will leave for Farhen and Fuu will join them. The Baron of Acquaviva dost not want that his dear little granddaughter stay to Sephiro more than the necessary. Besides we'll see her again when we'll announce officially the engagement and the day of my marriage with Ferio. Fuu isn't a trouble."

" She isn't a trouble until she's away from the court: but if she stays in Sephiro, I'll take serious measure of precaution."

Owen ended going to sleep.

Fuu must leave within two suns and Presea was busy to prepare their baggage: the caravan would have waited them at the capital city's main entry. Dessin was in low spirits: the preceding day his wife and his stepdaughter had left, and soon his adored Fuu would have left too. Also the Princess, Hikaru and Umi were sad for Fuu's upcoming leaving. But saddest was Ferio: after he had declared her his feelings, Fuu avoided him and didn't go out without Mokona and her nurse.

The four girls were in the music hall: Emeraude played the madrigal, Umi the viola, Hikaru the flute and Fuu the zither. Emeraude glanced at the Baroness and sighed:

" Do thou really must leave? Couldn't thou stay with us until late Spring?"

Fuu answered without move her eyes from the zither:

" My grandfather has given me exact indications, for him it has already been very painful that I am away for a moon and half."

" But thine father wants thou stay, isn't him Fuu-chan?"

Hikaru asked with her fawn-like look. Fuu bit her lower lip and she admitted:

" Ehmm... yes... my father says that he'll feel very alone after my leaving..."

" Then write to thy grandfather and explain him the situation!" Umi suggested, " At least thou will stay until his answer's coming."

" I don't know...."

" Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!!!!"

Hikaru begged jumping up and down on her chair. Fuu sighed and looked her friends: it ached her much to leave them, and if it were for them she wouldn't have left. But there was something that bothered her: Ferio.

The Baroness thought plucking the zither's strings, she then murmured:

" If you insist so so much...." 

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**


	9. Illecebrae #1

**~*Illecebrae #1*~**

***Temptation #1***

A small apartment near Princess Emeraude's chambers had been granted to Fuu; so that she could reach her without problem and without go through all the palace's wings. The ladies competed to have the Baroness' company, even if they couldn't compete much with the Princess! Sometimes, when the four young women played together, Queen Rosaura and Lady Caldina joined them: Caldina took off her slippers and invented funny dances following the music while the Queen beat the time with her hands.

Almost each evening, Fuu joined in a ball, but she didn't stay much: often it happened that when she waked up, the following morning, the other guests were just gone to bed. She doesn't mind this, because it allowed her to do her daily duties: each morning, Fuu went to the kitchen and helped the maids a little bit. The cook appreciated her help, even if she told that the Princess' favorite mustn't do manuals activities.

One morning, Fuu was helping the baker's helper to cook the bread.

" I think that those loaves art cooked: what do thou think Gill?"

Gill peeped in the oven and grumbled:

" Thou art right! Where is the shovel?"

" Thou have forgotten it in kitchen: thou remember to always have the utensils close by."

Fuu smiled. Gill giggled apologizing and run in the kitchen to take the shovel; after she a little bit went back and exclaimed:

" Oh My! I have forgotten to take other baskets too! Baroness, do thou want begin to take out the oven the bread while I go to take the baskets?"

" Yes, don't worry: but hurry or we'll burn it."

Fuu said comprehensive.

She had filled half basket, when anyone grabbed her by her waist: Fuu shouted, but immediately two gloved fingers was placed on her lips.

" Why do thou react in this way? I don't have intention to eat thou. Or better: I want to eat thou with kisses..."

Fuu jumped hearing that voice: why Ferio didn't let her in peace? The woman tried to free herself from his hold, but he didn't want to let her.

" Highness, let me if today thou won't eat burnt bread!"

" Admit it, Fuu-chan: whatever thou wear, even this floured apron, makes thou gorgeous."

" The bread is burning!"

" ...Please, run away together, just thou and me! We will go where thou will want and will do everything thou will want! I beg thou, tell me yes!"

" The bread is burning!"

" ... I couldn't bear to be away from thou! I love thou! How much times and in how much ways I'll tell it thou before... mmh, I smell something burning...."

Fuu rolled her eyes and was able to free herself from the hold; she then started again her work. Ferio watched charmed the woman moving frantically: when the baskets were full, she stretched some large tablecloths on the floor and put there the bread.

" Stop to annoy me: it's so amusing tease a girl saying her these things! Even wanting it, I couldn't believe thou: I know very well that thou have lots of lovers, and I don't have intention to enter thy collection of women!"

Ferio froze: despite his efforts, Fuu didn't believe his words. Sure, the half of what she said was true; a lot of women had slept with him. Ferio didn't deny that he desired Fuu passionately; but his physical desire was nothing if compared to the sincere and deep feeling that he felt for her.

" Thou men think just to one thing! Here, take!" Fuu exclaimed flinging a donut-shaped bread " A hole is always a hole, and that should be fairly hot for thou!"

Ferio grabs the loaf, but he leaves it almost fall for how much it was hot. Ferio looks the girl's back moving before the stoke hole: he put the loaf in a basket; he grabbed the girl's shoulders; he turned her and he kissed her desperately. Suddenly something hit his cheek; Ferio touched it with his fingertips, squeezing his eyes for the sharp pain: his cheek was hot and pulsating, entirely swollen. He opened the mouth, but he said nothing when he saw Fuu's eyes full of tears. Fuu lowered her hand and tightened it in a fist, she then turned and stammered:

" Don't... n-never dare to do anymore such.... such a thing, or... or the n-next time I... I will u-use the shovel! Go away!"

After that episode, Fuu didn't want anymore to be alone and Presea followed her lady anywhere.

Ferio was going mad: Presea didn't separate from Fuu; each time that he met there she there were always too much people. Unfortunately Umi hadn't still been able to know something, and each time that they spoke about the Prince, Fuu changed topic at once. Ferio decided to exploit his last resource: through the castle's secret passages, he could follow her everywhere she went. Sooner or later the proper occasion to be alone with her would show.

Fuu watched her bed's canopy and puffed. She rolled on her stomach, embraced her pillow and shut her eyes hoping to fall asleep. Everything useless: there were still few hours before dawn and she hadn't been able to sleep for five minutes in a row. Fuu sat on the bed and looked around: in the moonlight she could clearly see her dressing table, her stuccoed silk screen and part of the closet; through the open window she heard the singing of the crickets and the frogs croak. A buzz hardly perceptible and then a slap. Fuu scratched her arm where the mosquito sting her and puffed:

" Beyond this sultriness, I must bear the mosquitoes too! Why don't I have gone back to Acquaviva in June?"

" What dost happen, my lady?"

Presea asked from the next room: the long years of work had made the nurse's sleep very light, even a falling leaf's noise waked her up. Fuu got up and reached Presea.

" Nothing, just a mosquito. And the heat."

Presea looked at the clock and said amazed:

" My lady, it's two o'clock in the morning: why art thou still awake? The sleep is essential for thy health."

" I know it, but I can't fall asleep: I tried everything."

" Do thou have tried to read something very, very boring? The ' Discourses of Mona Petra ' or the ' Dialogues of Tonio ' would be perfect."

" Sure! Why don't I have thought about it?! There should be any copies in library: I go to take them!"

Fuu exclaimed wearing robe and slippers. Presea looked her shocked.

" Alone, my lady?!"

" I will go back soon. Besides in this time of night everybody sleeps; and if anybody must attack me, I will shout and the guards will come to save me!"

" But, my lady... "

Presea said pleading, but Fuu had already left.

The Baroness searched the books suggested by Presea in the section Philosophy: when she found them and took them, a cloud of dust flooded on her and Fuu coughed:

" These books art so dusty! Surely they hasn't been read from ages..."

She opened a book: the pages were turned yellow, but untouched.

" I correct: these books art /never/ been read!"

Fuu dusted her robe and went toward the door. Anybody leaned against the jamb and prevented her to go out.

" In search of nighttime readings, Fuu-chan?"

Fuu gasped and a book fell noisily on the marble floor: Ferio looked her with eyes full of sadness, slightly reddened. His voice was few more than a husky whisper, but clear and sincere as crystal. Ferio drew near her and took the book; he opened the cover, inserted a note, closed it and gave it to Fuu. Fuu grabbed the book and opened it curious: on a small piece of parchment paper there was written with Ferio's refined handwriting 'I love thou'. Fuu bit her lower lip and slipped out the library.

Ferio followed her without run and reached her: he putted his arms round her slender waist sink his face in her hair, inhaling deeply the perfume. 

Fuu became stiff, her wide eyes searched hallway for help in the dark. Her brief and frantic breath shook her breast, while her heart beat faster.

Ferio removed some locks with delicacy, exposing part of her neck at the late summer's sultriness. With the trembling fingers he caressed the exposed skin and then began to kiss her with increasing passion, moving his lips from the neck to the collarbone. His arms embraced her with increasing strength.

Fuu was utterly petrified; she wasn't able to set end to what was happening. She gasped when she sensed his callous hands graze her not entirely developed breast. She turned her head slowly and looked his eyes.

Ferio raised his face from her shoulder: his eyes plead her with a sad and yearning prayer, full of love. The pleasure that she saw in his eyes of amber was a painful and heartbreaking pleasure. 

With the same slowness, he pressed his lips against hers in an uncertain kiss and gently began to massage her lips with his own. Finally he turned her toward him, her tight fists between her breast and his chest; one of his hands from the shoulder slipped down to grab her bottom with steadiness.

Fuu was about to give up when she unconsciously unclosed her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth's depths. Suddenly she sensed his hardness press against her abdomen and she understood where all this would have brought.

With force Fuu pushed Ferio faraway from her and runs shocked toward her rooms. Fuu didn't take care of Presea's questions and she thrown on the bed gripping a pillow.

" This... this dost not happen anymore... Anymore! "

She whispered to herself between the tears wrapped in the sheets as in a cocoon.         

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED=================================**


	10. Illecebrae #2 cladesque

 **~*Illecebrae #2 Cladesque*~**

***Temptation #2 and Defeat***

The yellow and red leaves danced in the cold wind: the Autumn dyed the woods with thousand hues. Wrapped by gorgeous velvet cloaks, Princess Emeraude and Baroness Fuu walked in the royal gardens.

" I didn't think that the Autumn is so beautiful in Sephiro."

Fuu said looking the fountain's water covered with dead leaves. Emeraude glanced a robin chirping on a bare branch: she stretched a hand and the little bird alighted on her fingers.

" Uncle Nicholas is sad." Emeraude said watching the robin " Do thou really must leave, Baroness? Could not thou spend the Winter with me?"

Fuu sighed: in seven moons she had learned to love that country, but there were things more important than the Princess' friendship.

" This will be my fifteenth winter, the winter in which I will learn my people's Mysteries: a Jucher that dost not know the Mysteries is considered a child. Perhaps I will stay the next Winter."

" Ah, I understand. In which day is thy birthday?"

" I have born the sun before the Ides of December. The Mysteries' Ceremony will be held ten suns before the Winter's Solstice, that is the sun before my birthday."

Emeraude looked a little bit confused her friend. Fuu laughed and explained:

" By Sephirian calendar it would be December 12th."

" I thought that in Llamayana Pharenian calendar was used."

" Oh no," Fuu smiled " my people has elaborated a very exact calendar."

The Princess looked her for a long time, and then she said:

" I would like to assist it, the Jucher ceremonies art known for their grandeur."

 "Lady Umi has told me that for a Miargios go to Llayamana is like a sentence: we could not allow the lowland's folks' same luxuries."

Emeraude smiled:

 "I don't consider a sentence pay a visit to a friend for her birthday. And Lady Umi often talks through one's hat: we don't have still found a remedy to her glib tongue! If thou must really leave, I will come."

Fuu smiled to the Princess and then lifted her eyes to the leaden sky; she breathed deeply and whispered:

" The air scents with rain... "

The two found covering in a pavilion: a light and thin rain fell regardless and the rotten leaves floated in the puddles as ships' wrecks. 

Emeraude sensed that Fuu had upset by something: she was a very secretive and silent girl, but her reservation rose when they were talking about men. Perhaps Fuu fell in love with anybody, or anybody tried to seduce the fierce Jucher. In each way it was Princess' duty find out what upsets her friend before she goes back to Acquaviva. Emeraude peeped at the young girl and decided to take advantage of the moment.

" Anyone is coming."

Fuu said more to her than to Emeraude. Emeraude turned and saw anybody run toward the pavilion, to take cover from the rain as them. The Princess wide opened her eyes recognizing the man and she greeted him shaking one hand:

" Hey Ferio! What art thou doing under this rain? Art thou looking for thy love?"

" Emy, don't tease me. Ah, good afternoon Baroness."

Ferio said with politeness; Fuu stooped her eyes and bowed nervously. Ferio looked her turning toward the castle, and would have watched her still if his sister wasn't there. Emeraude peered the two young's behavior: Ferio was unusually cautious with Fuu, not the least flirty - as he used with a pretty lady; Fuu didn't raise her look from the puddles and trembling tightened herself in the cloak. Emeraude guessed broadly the situation between her brother and her friend: inside her she thanked the gods for the girl loved by Ferio, thousands time better than the imposed one. Smiling, Emeraude decided to support that relationship that would have made everybody happy.

" Don't thou have still told me how is going with thy beloved: do thou have been able to know what she feel for thou?"

Ferio looked Fuu painfully: that was the less opportune moment to gossip about his sentimental life.

" I am convinced that she hates me: she thinks that I am just joking."

" That's no true, I know well it! Thou could lie to whoever, Ferio, but not to me: thou never lied me!"

" I know it, but it looks as if she is not able to understand my feelings' honesty: I don't want to have met her! By now I don't sleep from seven moons!"

Emeraude embraced her brother peeping at Fuu: she listened without be seen, more disturbed than before. Emeraude sighed.

" Don't tell this, brother, perhaps she is just afraid. What do thou think, Baroness?"

Fuu started turning: Emeraude smiled softly and was impossible lie to her. Fuu went back to look at the puddles and said with a whisper:

" Personally I share this lady's behavior: considered thy precedents, Prince, is logical that she doubts about thy genuineness. But thou shouldn't ask a seem to me, thy future /sister-in-law/: my sister would be heart-broken if she knows it. In her way, Arosa loves you."

Without other words, Fuu pulled on her head her cloak's hood and went back alone to the castle under the autumn rain.

Ferio watched her to fade away in the whitish screen of the rain. The young man embraced his sister and laid his head on her shoulder sighing: they didn't need words. Emeraude stroked her brother's wet hair slowly.

" She is she, isn't she?"

" Each time she leaves in that way: running away."

Umi Marina Ruyzaki, Marquise of Trullia, walked quickly toward the Baroness' apartment with the intention to speak with her about the Prince: perhaps it was too direct, but soon Fuu would have left and she would be been engaged with that Innova August Palmers guy! Just before dinner, the Princess in private had called Umi: Emeraude had explained her the situation and -knowing that Ferio had addressed to her- she had asked her to intervene that evening.

Umi stopped before the door, she knocked with energy and she entered without wait answer. Presea had let her embroidery on the table and had gotten up to open the door while Fuu was writing a letter. The nurse looked dismayed the young woman and bowed clumsily.

" Lady Umi, why...."

" Ehm... Mokona is turning Hikaru's closet upside-down and we art not able to stop it: Presea, catch that marshmallow with a stupid face drawn on!"

Presea opened her mouth for the amazement and runs away swearing. Fuu watched amazed Umi, whom had locked the door and sat on the walnut wood sofa's pillows. The sapphire-haired girl's glances terrorized Fuu.

" Fuu, what art thou doing?"

" I... I am writing a letter."

" No! I want to know what thou art doing with Ferio! Emeraude has told me what has happened today in the gardens."

" I... "

" It is useless pretending nothing: that poor boy has told me all the torments that thou give him! Thou treat him worse than dirt: he declares his feelings, he try to be kind with thou and what do thou do in change? Thou slap him, insult him and run away as if the devil chases you!"

" He annoys / me/: /I/ have done him nothing, if I has been disrespectful with him it is because he deserved it."

" Ferio loves you!"

" I am too young for these things! For him I am nothing more than his precedents lovers! He has fun teasing me!"

" That's not true: thou art almost fifteen winters old! In Sephiro, our age's girls..."

" Must I remember thou, Marquise, that /I am/ a Jucher, and not a Miargios? Must I remember thou that his Majesty the Prince is tied up by a marriage promise to my sister Arosa?"

Umi got up standing and said aloud:

" These art just silly excuse and nonsense! For what concerns thy sister... well, Arosa worth very less than thy right foot's little toe's fingernail's tip! Do thou know what they say about Arosa? They say that that whore has fucked with almost the whole guard, from the officers to the stablemen! Even kitchen boys have slept with her."

" Gossips! They art only gossip! Besides... besides I would never have imagined that thou used such words."

Umi snorted tossing her hair:

" Gossips?! Want thou to know how many times she have tried to seduce Lantis, the man that my cousin loves? When thou meet him, ask him it. Also Lafarga, the Captain and Lady Caldina's husband, has often found that sow dressed only with her hair to wait him in some dark hallway! Ask, ask to whoever and then tell me if they art gossips: anybody has the proofs too of what I say!"

" I don't want to fight with thou, Umi, really! I will stay few suns in Sephiro and I want to keep a beautiful memory of these days."

Fuu whispered massaging her temples. Umi let herself fall on the sofa sighing: she had been too much harsh with Fuu; she was taken by the anger, anger that went quickly fading away. Umi raised the look on Fuu, whom trembled slightly, and asked her with more peaceful voice:

" But what thou feel for Ferio?"

No answer. Umi re-phrased the question observing the girl's expression.

" Do thou hate him?"

No answer. Fuu was closed in a maddening, obstinate silence; doing violence to her instinct, Umi asked again with calm voice:

" Then do thou love him?"

" He is my sister's future husband."

" I haven't asked thou what Ferio is: damn, everybody knows that unluckily Arosa will be his wife! I want to know what thou feel for him."

" Ferio... the Prince is my sister's future husband, this is the only important thing."

" Stop to be stupid!" Umi exclaimed raged, " I want know what thy feelings art!"

Fuu became small, trembling more.

" What I feel dost not have importance, neither now nor in future. It is.... very cold tonight, I want to take a bath to warm me up a little bit, Umi: we see us at dinner."

Umi sighed and left; but when she opened the door, she said without turn:

" We will resume this talk in the library after the dinner: I'll wait thou."

Fuu heard the door close and then she ran in her bedroom and stretched on the bed searching comfort in the covers' warmth.

Umi and Ferio sat in front the library's fireplace: they waited Fuu from more than two hours and in two hours they hadn't exchanged a word. 

" Do thou think that she will come? At dinner she was more silent than the usual. "

Ferio whispered looking the last flames dance on the embers, absorbed in his thoughts: within fifteen suns, Fuu would have left, and if things would have kept in that way, he wouldn't ever have known what she felt for him. Umi's interrogation had conducted neither to faint idea of Fuu's feelings, perhaps it had worsened the situation: the Baroness of Acquaviva's answers had been inconclusive; better, she had deliberately avoided to answer. So Umi had organized that nighttime meeting between the two of them, hoping to could close that business.

" I don't know if she will come, but Fuu isn't the stand-up-kind."

The Marquise answered getting up and walking toward the window: the afternoon's rain had changed into a storm and electric lightnings followed by deafening thunders ploughed the sky heavy with clouds. It wasn't the ideal frame for a romantic meeting, Umi would have preferred a starry night with a beautiful full moon; but perhaps Fuu really hated Ferio, and therefore that nasty weather was perfect. The girl turned suddenly hearing the door open and close. Rustling silk and light footsteps. An unsure and shy voice.

" Art thou her, Umi?"

Ferio jumped and opened his mouth to answer, but Umi told him to be quiet with a sign of her hand.

" I am here, Fuu, near the fireplace: thou art very late."

" Sorry, but Presea didn't let me and..."

Fuu froze noticing Ferio's silhouette sitting near the fireplace. Umi approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

" I let thou alone: take advantage of this occasion to tell him freely what thou feel for him. Anything is, don't be afraid to tell it." Then she addressed to Ferio," Highness, this is thy last occasion: don't waste it."

Fuu gripped nervously her skirt's fabric, not knowing if stay and talk or go away and keep silent. It looked as if a seal of silence had set in the library: she didn't know what do; he was afraid to scare her with his own words. After long minutes Ferio showed the other armchair and said husky:

" Sit Fuu, come here: I haven't intention to do thou anything, I would want just... just speak."

Without answer, Fuu approached the armchair and sat watching the red-hot embers. Ferio watched sadly her beautiful profile lit up by that reddish shine, the shirt and skirt's silky whiteness shone in the dim light. A lightning made her a black shadow on a white electric background for an instant. He was spellbound by the constant tide of her breath that worked on her breast. She resembled to a sacred virgin's painting. At this thought Ferio jumped: Fuu wasn't like any girl he knew, she was like a priestess of the ancient rites. Fuu was a Jucher and as such too young to love, in each way. But Ferio was sure that she had born to love and to be loved. Loved by him.

" I know that thou couldn't stay here too along, thy nurse would worry: thus forgive me if I am too direct. I would want know if thou hate me or no."

Ferio whispered looking her. Fuu settled some pleats of her skirt and sighed:

" Thou art my sister's promised husband..."

" Don't repeat this play with me," he said shaking his head " I want to speak about nothing but thy feelings for me. If thou hate me, tell it and set end to this torment and I won't annoy thou anymore. I have declared my feelings to thou more times -this afternoon even before my sister, whom I couldn't lie- and it seems permissible that I know thine. Do thou hate me?"

Fuu raised her eyes looking the man for the first time, and then she shook her head:

" Hate thou? I bear nobody a grudge. Thou ar-art my sister's promised husband, I could not hate thou."

Ferio got up, and then knelt in front of her and he took her hands whispering:

" Then thou...."

But he wasn't able to finish the question because anybody went in the library. Ferio took Fuu by her wrists and dragged her toward the fireplace, pressing a hand against her mouth with delicacy.

Presea went in the library opening wide the door: the Baroness was away from much, too much time and her nurse instinct told her that that night something would have happened to her lady. The nurse heard a light noise and ran toward the fireplace, but the armchairs were empty and nobody was there.

" My lady, where art thou hidden? Thou art too big to play hide-and-seek: it is very late and thou must go to sleep."

No answer. Presea drew near the fireplace and examined it: but the light was scarce and she had forgotten her eyeglasses in her bedroom.

" Is anyone here?"

Presea asked still gaining as answer the roar of the rain on the windows. With much caution she walked toward the door, suddenly turning a couple of times, but nobody appeared.

" I don't like this room..."

The nurse grumbled leaving.

Ferio held back his breath until he was sure that Presea was gone away; then he relaxed and smiled to Fuu, pressed between the wall and his body. Also Fuu relaxed: the idea to be caught alone with a man by her nurse terrorized her to death and she addressed a shy smile of thankfulness to Ferio. 

" Where we art?"

Fuu asked in a whisper when everything became calm. Ferio moved some locks from her forehead, unconsciously pressing more his body to hers.

" A secret passage: going through the fireplaces I could reach any room, we could come in thy bedroom before than Presea..."

Fuu blushed and moved her look on the embers. She was perfectly conscious of the situation's indecency: alone in the dark, with the man that had declared more times to love her, tight to each other without any decency. With great surprise the young woman understood that she didn't care: at that time she didn't care if anybody rushed in the library and has seen them in that way; she didn't care who and what they were. Also the inflexible Jucher laws about that topic were nothing. The fact that she has not ended her fifteen winters and she didn't know the mysteries didn't have any importance for her. The only, true important things were Ferio's arms around her body, the sweet and sad caress of his amber eyes and the mighty hollow feeling inside her.

" If thou don't hate me," Ferio risk with low voice," perhaps do thou love me?"

Fuu bite her lower lip and whispered:

" Thou art my sister's promised husband, I wouldn't ever..."

" Whoever has said that must I marry Arosa!? I don't love her, I love thou!"

" Don't thou understand it therefore?" Fuu exclaim desperate" Thy father take an engagement with the Count of Panzatrippa, and it is a point of honor to keep the given word! I don't hate thou, but I couldn't love thou in the way thou mean."

" Is this the matter? My father's promise? Therefore, if there weren't this damned promise, would thou love me? Yes or no?"

Fuu kept silent thinking over the question. After a endless time she admitted:

" Things would be different. But there is the engagement and it must be respected."

" Fair, very fair: my father took the engagement and /he/ must respect it. I don't have any engagement, neither I have promise to keep: thou forget that the engagement hasn't been officially announced, therefore I am free to love who I want! To spend my time with the woman I love! To engage me seriously with her... Really Fuu-chan: I would want thou to be the last person I see before fall asleep and the first just awaken..."

Ferio whispered the last phrase in her ear; he then kissed her with passion, almost sure that that would have been their last kiss. Unexpectedly Fuu kissed him back, before unsure, then more passionate: with impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and pressing more and more her body to his. Suddenly she broke the kiss and took off a footstep, confused. Ferio grazed her swollen lips with his fingers and said pleading:

" At least for me, at least for once, would thou make...? "

And he was not able to say anything else

" No, I won't make...."

Ferio looked her, feeling his heart broke in thousand pieces, but he continued to look her hoping in an explanation.      

Fuu glanced again at the dying fire in the fireplace and sighed:

" I won't do it because thou ask me. I will do it for myself: because, despite my efforts to avoid it, I love thou too." 

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**


	11. coimus, amata mea

Agreeing with Fanfiction.net's new policy about NC17, I'm eliminating "The glaciers' widow" 11th chapter: I don't want that this story, which will be very long, will suffer and that who read it will suffer too.  
I must add that I /partially/ agree with this decision: I've read many of them and I found some really vulgar, just moans, bad words and -above all- plotless; but other works don't deserve to be eliminated just because there's phisical love in it. They are very worth stories, with plot and feeling, where this kind of love -and not at random I'm talking of "love"- isn't the protagonist, but an essential part of the plot itself.  
  
Pat-chan 


	12. mane

**~*Mane*~**

***Morning***

In his dream, Ferio embraced Fuu in his arms and kissed her, their naked pressed bodies one against the other and the air filled by their bodies' heat and their moans of pleasure. But as each dream, also that faded away with the first lights of the dawn.

Ferio opened his eyes and blinked to accustom his eyes to the dawn's slim light. He breathed deeply, smelling the fragrances of his room: spices and sandalwood, almond and gardenia. With a sleepy smile on his lips, Ferio moved the look on the woman at his side: Fuu was really beautiful when asleep. Her long blonde hair covered as a cascade the silk pillows and part of her face, while some curls tickled his skin. Ferio had never imagined that her hair was so long.

Ferio watched her for a long time, insure about what to do: if she had been an other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated to wake up her and urged her to leave. But Fuu wasn't an ordinary woman. Nibbling his lower lip, Ferio decided to don't wake her; but it was dangerous that she stays there: Ferio didn't dare to think what would have happened if anybody has caught them. Sighing, Ferio got up trying to don't wake up her, he wore a robe, he picked up her clothes and wrapped Fuu in the sheet and he carried her back in her room.

Ferio made sure that Fuu's bedroom was empty: he knew that Presea slept in the bedroom nearby and surely at that hour in the morning the nurse was still sleeping. Silently Ferio drew near to the simple bed and opened the sheets; he there stretched his beloved still asleep and he leaned her clothes on a chair.

' It isn't bad if I stay still a little bit with her... '

Ferio thought with a smile. He was about to get away his robe when something hit him in the shoulders.

Presea had stayed awake for all night long: the Baroness - her baby girl- she hadn't gone back in bedroom. The nurse had even gone in library, where her lady must be, but the room was completely empty. She had an unpleasant premonition, as if that night something serious must happen to Fuu. That was been a long and stressful night: Presea had walked back and forth eating her nails, waiting the Baroness uselessly. Presea had warned Captain Lafarga too, who had organized a little patrol to search the girl.

Presea collapsed on an easy chair with Mokona on her knees and laid a hand on her own forehead.

" God of Wind, I wish my lady is well and comes back soon..."

Taken by the discouragement, Presea fallen into a sleep full of nightmares. 

A just perceptible noise. Presea jolted on the easy chair and listened in silence. Somebody was in the Baroness's bedroom: the nurse could hear very well the stranger's light footsteps, his breath; the rustle of the sheets and the spring mattress' s light creaking. She had drawn near the door with plushy footsteps, she had opened it a little bit and had peered inside: Fuu lay unconscious in the bed, naked; in the slim light of the dawn she saw a masculine figure put down some things on a chair. When Presea saw the man untie his robe's sash, she saw red. 

The nurse ran toward the man and hit him in the shoulders.

" How have thou dared!" Presea hissed hitting him again," How have thou dared to do this to my lady! And not satisfy thou want repeat thy crime in my presence?!"

Ferio, caught off his guard by the nurse's furious anger, for one instant he didn't know what do: the last push had beaten him against the wall and he could feel the taste of his own blood on the lips. Ferio looked angrily at:

" I don't know what art thou talking about. I have done nothing!"

Presea widened her eyes recognizing the man: from many moons by now, she suspected that the Prince gave too much attentions to Fuu -attentions that a young girl that doesn't know the Mysteries mustn't receive, but she was a girl too conscientious to give up to a man's lust... how was possible that this had happened? Surely Fuu had opposed resistance; she perhaps had been drugged. In an instant of anguish, Presea glanced at the young woman in the bed, but it was impossible see if she was wounded or not.

Ferio took advantage of that instant to push the nurse against the door; in the action he had taken the dagger that the woman held tied at the waist and pressed the blade to her throat, he growled:

" If thou say one word on the subject, I swear thou that it will be thy last word. I don't know what thou art thinking, but it surely is wrong: I would never harm Fuu."

" Bastard! It isn't hard understand that thou... my poor lady! A so young girl..."

" Shut up! Thou don't know what is happened between the two of us! Thou have a too lively imagination!"

Sensing the agitation in the room and the cold on her skin, Fuu frowned and tightened in a ball. Then she turned in the bed and opened her sleepy eyes.

" Pre-Presea, what is happen? I was doing a wonderful dream and... Gods of the Sky! Ferio, why art thou here? What is happened?!"

Ferio looked at her worried and he opened his mouth to reply her. That was a serious error. Taking advantage of his distraction, Presea was able to free herself and take back her dagger; then with a bull-like strength, she dashed the man at the feet of the bed and she blocked him setting a knee on his stomach.

" Don't fear my lady, thy grandfather will understand when he will know what was happened. But let me punish this abominable being in accordance with our laws. Prince, be ready for the trip toward the Lands without Memory!"

The nurse exclaimed raising the dagger aloft as an ancient priest. She was about to stub him when Fuu ordered her to stop. Presea watched surprised the girl, which had recovered a shirt and had worn it hastily.

" But, my lady! After that him have raped thou, do thou want to spare his miserable life? What would happen if thou..."

" These art fantasies, my loyal Presea: he hasn't forced me. If this is happened, it has been because I have chosen it." Fuu said blushing," Now... let us alone. And don't share with anybody what thou have seen."

Presea looked upset at the Baroness: the girl that was before her wasn't the Fuu that she knew.

" How... how could thou have disobeyed our laws! Oh God, thou don't know the Mysteries still, thou wouldn't even listen those things!"

" Presea, let us now."

Fuu said quietly helping Ferio to get up. Presea sighed in defeat and went to the door.

" Don't leave, Presea." Ferio said," I understand to have disobeyed thy laws, and I admire thy loyalty to thy mistress, but I promise thou that I will find a remedy to my gesture."

" And in which way, Sir? Not even all the gold of thy kingdom will erase this insult: thou are risking the life, and my lady will be forced to spend the winters of her life in high mountain. I wonder how thou want to find a remedy..."

" Simply making thy lady my bride, always that thou agree Fuu-chan."

Ferio smiled watching Fuu. The two women were amazed by those words. Fuu wasn't able to speak and she searched help in Presea, not less speechless than her. Ferio embraced the girl and sink the face in her hair.

" I hope that thy answer will be yes."

" It's ridiculous!" Presea grumbled, " My lady doesn't know the Mysteries still, thou couldn't propose her. If thou want try, Prince, wait that sun and then thou will do thy request to the Baron: if -and only if- he will accept thy proposal, then thou will marry my lady. I warn you, until that moment, I won't allow thou to graze my lady with a finger. Have been I clear?!"

The two young people looked at each other and burst in laughers.

The air was very cold in the capital city; it was always in October. In the greenhouse, Marquise Umi had organized a small party to celebrate who knows what: as always Geo gorged himself with candies and Zazu was drunk; Hikaru had improvised a dance with Umi while Fuu sat between Ferio and Emeraude. The guys had much fun, even if they didn't understand the reason of that party, while some adults looked at them amused.

" The Baroness seem radiant today, isn't she Dessin Duke?"

Queen Rosaura whispered launching a smile to the Duke. The father smiled watching his own daughter and he answered:

" Yes, today she's indeed gorgeous! Presea, do thou know why my daughter is so happy?"

" Eh? What?" Presea jumped," Ah-em. I... I don't know it, Duke. I think that my lady is so happy because.... because soon she will know the Mysteries."

" Ah, of course, I had forgotten that within two moons my baby girl would become a woman. I heard that my father -in-law wants to marry Fuu with Lord Innova, is it true?"

Presea threw a sigh of relief: who knows what would have happened if the Duke has known Fuu's happiness's true reason. The nurse poured of the tea and handed the cup to the Duke.

" So they say. But many men aim at my lady's hand: when the rumor that soon the Baroness would have reached the marriageable age has spread, many gentlemen have taken an interest in her. Innova from Monopoli, Lancelot from Ceglie, Amra from Gnatia, Jhil from Valley of Wind and so many foreign young men. Even some young Sephirian."

The nurse ended looking menacingly Ferio, whom was a little bit too close to Fuu for her tastes. Fortunately the Duke didn't notice the Prince's motions. Instead Caldina had noticed the Baroness' strange behavior and everything carried her in a single direction.

" This night anybody has picked her flower..."

Caldina said to herself. The Duke turned and asked her if she has dais something.

" Eh? What? Nothing, I said nothing Duke!"

Umi clapped her hands and a maid served rice with red beans. Her friends looked surprised at the woman pour a spoonful of the dish in their bowls. Geo moved the look on Umi and asked her:

" Lady Umi, what art we celebrating?"

Umi laughed and launched a knowing glance to Ferio and Fuu, she then answered:

" A birdie has told me that soon two of my dearest friends will get married, thus why don't celebrate?"

" Who art they?"

Eagle grumbled swallowing his rice and red beans. Umi exchanged a quick glance with the Princess and said:

" Oh, thou don't know them."

" C'mon, Lady Umi, tell us the truth: thou art the newly-wed bride!"

Caldina exclaimed teasing the girl. Umi burst in a roaring laughter and denied, while Ascot blushed. 

About ten suns before her leaving, Fuu had picked her hair atop her head and had begun to wear the white wool dress of whom was next to learn the Mysteries. Her father weep the first time that he saw her in that way: also Baroness Klelia was next to the Mysteries the first time that they had met. And the Duke was sorry because he wasn't able to participate to the ceremony: unfortunately his brothers' business had problems and he must intervene -a noble could do much with his title, even if bought. 

Also Ferio had been stricken by his beloved's change: the curls framed her face as a golden halo and the cloth's whiteness made more ethereal and delicate her shape. 

But despite the presence -or it would be better say  "guard" of Presea, Ferio went each night in Fuu's bedroom: to avoid every suspect, both had decided to restrict to the necessary their day-time meetings and to meet in her room at night, also because the nurse's presence guaranteed them some safety in more. Sure, Presea didn't like this situation and she wanted to avoid it, above all because those two made her despair and they prevented them from sleep. The trouble was that the poor nurse must find new justification to her more and more evident shadow and bags under her eyes.

Fuu was still awake and watched dreamy the ceiling. She sighed and moved the look on Ferio, who slept at her side: the girl bent down and she kissed gently his forehead; she then wore a robe and got off the bed. She approached Presea's bedroom's door, but two arms stopped her before she was able to touch the handle.

" Where art thou thinking to go? Thou art an unwise girl to leave me alone and stark naked: haven't thou thought that anybody could come here and... rape me?!"

A known voice sighed teasing in her ear. Fuu suppressed laughter and turned toward Ferio.

" Tell me, who could never do such a thing?"

" Presea. No, that woman would be able to evirate me in the sleep! Thou, very probably."

" What art thou saying?! I never...."

Ferio silenced her pressing his lips against hers, he then grabbed her arms gently and laced them around his neck. Fuu felt her knees melt when his tongue grazed her the palate and his hands slipped along her body and loosened her robe's sash. Ferio pushed her against the wall and began to caress passionately her skin while his lips caught one of her delicate earlobes: his hands slipped from her shoulders along her sides and grabbed her gluteus, massaging them with delicate firmness; he then squeezed them and raised her, so that her legs encircled his waist. Initially Fuu was amazed by his gesture, but then she abandoned herself in his intimate embrace and the pleasure that followed, was such that spontaneous moans rose in her throat.

" Well, do thou want to stop it?! There is a person that wants sleep!!"

Presea yelled opening the door -and ruining the moment. The two lovers looked surprised at the nurse, barely covered by her robe. The nurse looked nauseated at the two lovers. Presea turned and covers her eyes with her hands.

" God of Wind! Lady, I wouldn't have expected a so deplorable behavior from thou! And thou Sir, with which courage has dared do such a thing to a girl!"

" But I have done nothing! You have it in for me, Presea: yet I am a respectable man. "

" Against a wall, against a wall! Sir, thou don't know the limits of the decency! My poor lady, being involved in a maniac's perverse games must been a trauma for her! And I could do nothing because she's forced to marry him... sniff!"

" I have been involved in no perverse game! And I am not at all traumatized!"

" My lady, I know that thou try to defend this pervert, but..."

Suddenly somebody knocked at the door. With a sign, Presea said to Fuu and Ferio to be quiet and she went to open the door. Presea breathed deeply and opened the door: a servant was gasping leaning against the jamb.

 "What's happening? What's this noise?"

" Where is the Baroness?"

" The.... Baroness?" Presea said fling a glance at Fuu's bedroom's door" The Baroness is sleeping, tell me what do thou want from her and tomorrow morning I'll communicate it."

" Wake her up! And tell her to reach the rooms of the Duke her father: it's just comes the news that Countess Alcyone is died!"

  **================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**

FINALLY THE EXAMINATIONS ARE FINISHED!!!!!!!!! And I finally could devote me to my fanfic ;) Tell it, you have felt my absence in these two months of silence. Joking apart, I have come to the climax of this story, well soon you'll know the truth about Fuu, Ferio and Emma but there aren't preview :P

P-chan 


	13. amor atque lex

 **~*Amor atque Lex*~**

***Love and Law***

" Also tomorrow it'll be cold..."

A guard said rubbing his hands. The other handed a cup filled with a fuming liquid and added:

" Never seen a winter so cold, my daughter would want to snow: since when she heard the Baroness of Acquaviva speak about snow, she wants to see it at all costs!"

" That Jucher..." the first watch hissed with badly hidden scorn," This winter is her work: she must have put a spell to attract this cold from Mounts of Llaya. "

" Sshh! If anyone hears thou and tells it to the Princess or the Prince, you will go through a great trouble."

" She must have put a spell on them too: the Princess is always with her and since when /she/ has come, the Prince is changed much."

" Changed?"

" What art thou doing? This is a position of watch, not a tavern!"

Lafarga exclaimed putting in rank the two men, whom came to attention. The Commander watched the two soldiers with a frown: he had overheard their conversation, and even if he shared their worry - everybody had noticed the Prince's change, even if they didn't know if it was a positive or negative thing- but they couldn't be distracted during the watch. So he began to scold them bitterly, while the two guards bent their head swearing mentally for have been so stupid; one jumped, as if he has heard a strange noise and he looked at the sky: a Saracen moon shone in the sky and dense clouds had swept by the northwest wind. His eyes widened and he attracted the attention of his friend and Lafarga, whom looked aghast the clouds.

Presea threw a pitiful glance to Fuu, whom tossed and turned in her bed, and with a sigh putted the boiler in the fireplace.

" Hold on, my lady, the chamomile and lime tea will be ready within ten minutes. Here a warm cloth: it'll ease a bit thy pain...."

The nurse said placing a fuming cloth on Fuu's stomach before, then Presea sit on the bed's edge and grabbed her hand. Fuu squeezed hard Presea's hand while two big tears flowed on her cheeks: she seemed to calm down, but few after she took back to toss. Presea sigh again and let the girl's hand: at this point there was only one thing to do to ease her pain and give her some comfort, so she pulled off the shoes. The nurse was about to climb in the bed, when the boiler fell from the tripod.

" Now art thou also trying to kill me, blessed nurse?! Hey! What art thou doing? And then /I/ would be the pervert!"

Ferio exclaimed coming in the room through the secret passage. Presea stood up and exclaimed pointing the young man:

" Now I understand how thou do to come in this room even if I locked the door! There is a secret passage in the fireplace: as soon as possible I'll close it!"

" Art thou nuts?! Fuu-chan, tell something to her, or this... Fuu! What is happened honey? Talk, nurse, what is happened to my Fuu?!"

Presea puffed drying the floor.

" Thou art a man and couldn't understand such things! However, for this moon thy secret is save."

Ferio watched thoughtful the nurse, thinking over the meaning of her words - moon... secret...-; he then raised a finger and he said naively:

" Oh, yes! Fuu has periods."

Very, very shocked, Presea glanced at him.

" A... a man shouldn't know such things!!!"

"What can I do?" he say worried watching his beloved," Thou were preparing an infusion for her and I spilled the water..."

Presea was struck by his words, but above all by his voice. The woman massaged her temples and took the boiler.

" In a very exceptional way, I grant thou to share her bed. But do nothing but what my lady will ask. I make again the tea."

Ferio half smiled: Presea did her job with extreme diligence and, even if she was a pain in the back, she was a good woman. The Prince drew near the bed and embraced Fuu, whom had sat after his coming. Ferio kissed her salty eyelashes and then her dry lips, while his hand caressed tenderly her back.

" What can I do?"

Fuu looked him with watery eyes.

" ... Hold me... "

Ferio loosened the embrace and pulled off shoes and cloak, then slipped in the bed and kissed her gently. Fuu fondled his cheek with her fingertips and, taken his hand, she turned around pressing her back against his chest and placing his hand on her lap. Ferio sink his face in his hair and inhaled her beautiful fragrance, while the hand massaged her belly: Fuu seemed to calm down a little bit. After a quarter of hour, Presea carried a fuming teacup that emanated a lime blossom and honey smell: Ferio helped Fuu to sit and he took the teacup for her.

" Come on, drink my love, it will help thou..."

The nurse watched the man and thought over his actual behavior: his gestures, his kindness, but above all his eyes showed a sincere and disinterested love. If Ferio had been the man that Presea imagined, he would have left grumbling and would have looked for somebody else with who spend the night. During whole the moon, Presea had watched the lover attentively and, even if unwillingly, she must acknowledge that Ferio /really/ cared for Fuu. With a sigh and with an  -almost- accommodating smile, Presea took the tray, the teapot and the empty teacup and went in the small drawing room. 

Presea was applying a dark red ribbon to one of her white bonnet - for the Juchers, that color symbolized the mourning, when Ferio joined her. The Prince rubbed his eyes and spills some water and, after have drunk greedily, he answered to Presea's interrogative:

" Fuu's sleeping." he said with a whisper," If it doesn't bother thou, I want to stay with her."

Presea puffed:

" Thou never asked my permission, Sir."

" Ah-em... this... this case is different."

Presea looked the man for a long time and after an unbearable silence, she said:

" Do as thou please, but not dare to graze my lady with an finger, clear?"

Ferio for the joy kissed Presea's forehead and went back in Fuu's bedroom.

Presea stretched and yawned and got up: though it wasn't late, she didn't hear noises from the next room next. Firm to do the so much expected sleep, Presea went to check Ferio and Fuu: both slept deeply, he embraced her exactly as he was doing before -with a hand pressed against her lap- and they looked innocent like two children that searches comfort in each other in a night of storm. Presea approached the bed and tucked both up in bed. Ferio grunted something in the sleep and tightened Fuu even more.

Presea was ready to go to bed: after have covered the burning embers with ash, she squeezed herself in a shawl and she went her in bedroom. The nurse had just closed her eyes when anybody knocked: a glance at the clock -a quarter to eleven- and grumbling went to the door.

" Who's bothering at this time of the night? Is it possible that I couldn't sleep in peace in this..? Holy gods!"

" W'ere is Margot?"

Presea looked amazed the man in front of her: among all the people that she could think, she /never/ would have imagined to open that door and find Hernst Van de Graaff, Baron of Acquaviva and -above all- Fuu's grandfather. The Baron had always refused to call his granddaughter "Fuu" -for him; it was a too exotic name for a Jucher, favoring her second name, Marguerite. The man came into the drawing room leaning on his walking stick and he twisted the mouth at the luxury room's sight.

" W'ere is Margot?"

" In her bed, Sir."

" I go to 'er: I don't see my granddaug'ter from many moons, s'e will be happy to embrace 'er old grandfadser."

" No!" Presea exclaimed placing herself before Fuu's door." Er... my lady is been just fallen asleep and I don't want to waked her up."

" Nurse, lose some sleep once every so often won't 'urt 'er! I am her grandfadser, am I not?"

Hernst said hobbling. Presea nibbled her lower lip: if the Baron discovered what had happened to his granddaughter...

" Please understand, Sir: my lady has been ill, it has been difficult fall asleep for her and in her actual state the sleep is the better thing!"

" A reason in more to see 'er."

" I advise thou to don't come in, Sir."

Hernst glanced irritated at Presea, whom felt pierced by his icy look. His voice, yet being calm, had a vein of threat.

" Move, nurse, t'y be'avior is unwordsy beyond dsan suspicious! I 'ave dse impression dsat dsou want to 'ide me somedsing."

Presea sink her head biting her lower lip and she moved, while hot tears flowed on her face.

" Forgive me, Sir, forgive me! I... I have done everything in my power to avoid it..."

The elderly ignored the woman's words and opened the door: the slim light of the candles in the drawing room lit up part of the bed. Confused between light and shade, Hernst saw two figures: a muscular and masculine one -Ferio- that embraced a delicate and female one -Fuu. Hernst felt his heart break: his little granddaughter, his only granddaughter, had fallen so low to dishonor her family and her people becoming the lover of a Miargios. What hurt him more, it was to know what would have happened to Fuu when she would have gone back to Llayamana: not only has had premarital sex, she has had it even /before/ the Mysteries' ceremony! Practically she was still a child! And this meant to stand trial and then punishment: but survive in high mountain in full winter for seven suns, with a blanket and a knife was impossible. And admitting that she survived, her destiny was however marked: nobody would have married such a woman. Hernst turned and glanced very angry at Presea; his eyes two thin cracks.

" I 'ope dsat dsou 'ave a satisfactory explanation, Presea P'arle."

Presea sink in an easy chair and told to the Baron what had happened between the two -naturally skipping some /particular/. 

" So dsere is a secret passage in dse fireplace... w'y don't dsou 'ave closed it?"

" I have discovered it only this evening: I had decided that I myself would have closed it tomorrow."

" Dessin knows about dsis... dsis.."

" No." Presea whispered watching her own hands," Princess Emeraude, Marquise Umi and I are the only people to know it. I swear on my mother's grave, Sir, I have done the possible to extinguish from the start this... this shame."

" Evidently dsou 'aven't done enoug'. Do dsou know what will 'appen to Margot now?! Become her own stepsister's future 'usband' lover! O God, I don't dare dsink about w'at will decide dse Counsel of dse Elderly w'en it will know it!"

" He... the Prince has promised that he'll marry her: he has said that if he will be far from Sephiro for twelve or thirteen moons -I don't remember the right number- the marriage will be valid even..."

" I know dsis country's laws, also my poor Klelya married a Miargios. I'll talk wids dsem tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow: tomorrow I'll be calmer and I'll take a decision almost impartial."

Taken this decision, the Baron got up and left.

The morning following Presea was desperate: when he had waked up, Ferio had found the nurse cry in the small drawing room and at first he laughed, thinking that the woman was worried for Fuu. Presea looked at him terrified and she told him that the Baron had come at the castle for Alcyone's funeral, that he had discovered their affair in the worse way, that he had threatened her and that as soon as gone back to Llayamana Fuu would have been brought to trial. Presea burst again in tears and sink her face in the handkerchief. Ferio had whitened in face: this was the last thing that he wanted. The sense of guilt gripped his heart as a vice: he knew, he had always known that the Jucher laws were harsh; he knew to have put in Fuu danger; but he had been too selfish and couldn't-care-less to admit it. For him the important thing was to be with Fuu, in spite of every law and rule. But now the reality had decided to impose itself and to make them pay the price to have lived a dream. Ferio laid a hand on his forehead and murmured painfully:

" And now? What should I do?"

" Speak." Presea sobbed," Speak with the Baron as soon as possible! Not let my lady..."

Her words stopped in her throat, but Ferio knew what Presea meant: he nodded and went out, without think that somebody could see him. Ferio ran along the hallway, and then down the staircases, doing three steps to time; sees him come, two maids moved making fall the laundry's basket that overturned, a sheet got entangled between his legs and he almost stumbled; the two maids bowed dismayed asking forgiveness, but Ferio ignored them: find the Baron was his priority. After have slipped on the wet floor, invested three or four pages and have crashed into Lantis, Ferio was able to find the Baron: he spoke before a window with Duke Dessin, with them there was a young man of about twenty-five winters.

The Baron was an imposing man -he could be tall six feet and more, if he doesn't lean against his walking stick- and that aroused respect and awe: he was about fifty-five or sixty winters, his hair were white as the snow and light eyes -perhaps gray; a light filigree of wrinkles veiled the pale skin of his face. Like the stranger, he wore a dark suit, red like blood. Ferio moved the look on the stranger: he was not very different from the Baron -even if shorter, with silvered blond hair and hazelnut eyes. Ferio took a deep breath and approached the three of them pretending to don't have seen them. Was Dessin to see him for first and he recalled his attention: after a small bow, the Duke introduced to the Prince the Baron Hernst and Lord Innova. A look was enough, and Hernst knew that Ferio knew that he knew.

" I know dsat dsere art gorgeous gardens, Margot 'as often written in her letters about dsem. I would be... glad if /dsou/ s'ows me them."

The Baron said finding an excuse to be alone with the boy. Ferio looked doubtful at the man.

" Ma... Margot?"

" My daughter Fuu, Highness." Dessin explained," Hernst calls name with her second."

" Because "Fuu" is not a name for a Juc'er."

" Ah, I understand. Therefore, if want to follow me you I will show the gardens."

" Great! Duke, would dsou apologize us..."

" No Innova," Hernst interrupted the young man," Margot will be very sad- she 'as a heart so gentle! - it would be a very polite gesture from dsy side if dsou try to comfort 'er."

At those words, Ferio felt a pang of jealousy, but he smiled and he pretended sympathy," Since when she has received the news she goes out rarely from her rooms." he had told simulating compassion. And the face of Innova lit up at the perspective to comfort the Baroness. The four said goodbye and Ferio led the Baron of Acquaviva in the gardens.

The elderly and the young man came to a pond, on which the swans glided elegantly.

" Presea 'as told me everydsing."

" I know it, this morning she was desperate."

" Dsus, w'at do dsou tell in dsy defense?"

" The only thing that I could say is that I love Fuu. And that I feel guilt to have put her in trouble. But for each thing there is a remedy; only the death doesn't have remedy."

" It is not wids dse promises dsat dsou'll erase dsy guilt, the Counsel is never satisfied of only words. For w'at I know, dsou already 'ave a promise bride: Arosa Wasserfest-'ouojii!"

" Not for my choose! And until when the engagement will be official I am free to tell that swo... Arosa to go to hell. If thou want tangible proofs of my love for thy granddaughter -like public shows of affection and such things- I am sorry to disappoint thou, but it is very unwise: Alcyone has... she had spies hidden in the whole palace, people that now would report each my movement to Arosa and Owen. "

" Dsis is admirable, but Margot is my only granddaug'ter and my only source of joy after w'at 'as 'appened to Klelya: I won't allow to a... to a person like dsou to ruin 'er existence! Know dsat I will believe dsou only dse day in w'ic' dsou'll keep dsy word."

" And thou will see it come true as soon as possible: my sister wants to be present at Mysteries, and I will be with her. The death of Alcyone has been a stroke of luck: Arosa must be in mourning for eighteen moons, more than the necessary time to make valid Fuu's and my wedding."

Hernst smiled mocking.

" Not to upset dsy plans, but 'ow do dsou 'ope to be far from Sep'iro for dsirteen moons?"

Ferio reciprocated the smile.

" Well, I am the crown prince and a day I'll govern this country: thus what is better than a /long trip/ to know the bordering countries?"

" Dsou don't need know /only/ the uses and the customs of a foreign country, but also the laws: break dsese laws is like violate a friend's trust. We Juc'er 'as different laws from dsose of our bordering countries, and our laws -like our traditions- art dse only bond dsat we 'ave wids the land we 'as been forced to leave more dsan dsree 'undred winters ago. Dsou will agree on dsat - if dsis affair will be known in our country- dsou and Margot would go through a few unpleasant minutes: sure, for my granddaug'ter I could find an escamotage; but dsou would be condemned to dse capital punis'ment. We use tear dse 'eart to w'om takes advantage of a woman."

Ferio froze: turning his favor the Prince's answer, Hernst had threatened him openly. The expression of the elderly had not changed: his smirk was like printed on that pale face. The silence had lowered between the two men, broken by the swans' calla and their elegant glides' sounds on the water. Their breaths formed ephemeral clouds while a thread of smoke rose in the sky by a fire lighted by the guards, whom exchanged spicy anecdotes. Hernst mumbled something, but Ferio didn't ever understand what he said. Then the old man turned around and limping went back in the palace.

**==================================== TO BE CONTINUED===============================    **

Sorry! I know that much time is pasts between the last chapter and this, but the appointments have limited the time that I could dedicate to my fanfics: however I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I have noticed a notable decrease of reviews: very bad, don't you know that the review are /fundamental/ for my creativeness? Thus I must urge you to write them if you want to read this story's rest :P

And now some advertising ;) do you have read my new fic, "Following the Fate"? I hope that the next chapters have more success than the first -Thank you Pri for the review- and that you appreciate this new story. I must admit that the beginning is not at all encouraging, but since the second chapter things will be better. 

To the next!

P-chan


	14. AN

Sorry, maybe you've thought it was a new chapter, but I'm sorry, no more chappter for all my Rayearth fanfics. For now.  
The reason is very simple: even if I'm ispired, even if I have good ideas, I'm no more spurred as in the past. Now I have small time for writting and people don't review my fic any more. Beside I wrote Rayearth fanfic for more than a year and so I got bored.   
I'm leading my interest in different stories, my eyes and my imagination are now laying on different characters.  
I won't let you down, I'll continue these fics, but try to understand: I need to change.  
  
Pat-chan 


End file.
